The Mysteries and Magic of the Moon Pool
by mochimochimochi32
Summary: That night was supposed to be perfect. Boys, dancing, and the beach. But, when three best friends; Kyle, Olivia and Madison, get lost at Sardora Island, the strangest island in San Diego, they escape through a magical moon pool, with a full moon directly above them. When they find out what they truly are, can they keep their secret, well, a secret? IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. The Beginning of Something New

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of the characters or plots. (but I kinda wish I did!) If I did own H2O, there would be a fourth season and Rikki and Zane would still be a couple.**

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I felt the cool breeze of the wind on my bare shoulders. Running towards the playground, I let my hair out of my loose braid and slowed to a stop. In front of me was a large park filled with children, parents, and a small playground. I scavenged the area to see if I could find Olivia Sanders, one of my best friends. I then saw her pushing her little cousins on the swing set. That wasn't unusual, for Olivia loves children. Always has, and always will.

"Olivia!" I yelled from across the street, running to her. She stopped pushing, looked toward me, and ran closer. We greeted each other very warmly, and I examined Olivia from head to toe. Her usually long and curly blonde hair was about two inches shorter, and in a side ponytail, tucked with a daffodil. Right now, right this very instant, she looked so happy. For Olivia, that was a rare feeling because because her dad died when she was twelve in a car crash.

I had not seen Olivia for over two months, because I was on vacation. But, it was summer vacation, so there was really no reason why I couldn't. And it wasn't like I was alone. I always went on vacations with my parents and older brother and sister. But as summer was slowing to an end, I wanted to make the last few days count. And with making the last few days count, you have to work around your family's plans.

"You ready?" I asked Olivia as I handed her a ticket. A little bit confused at first, she registered what they were for, and grinned as she replied with a yes. We were going to the Junior Ice Skaters Competition of Los Angeles to support our other best friend Kyle Bradley. Ever since Kyle was five years old, she had been ice skating. She began competing when she was seven at a ten year old level. Olivia and I had to support her, not only because we are her best friends, but also because if she wins this, Kyle will go to Regionals in Seattle, Washington. This competition is a very big deal for her.

I ran to the other side of the park and waited for my mom with Olivia. We talked about things most girls would enjoy talking about: boys, clothes, celebrities, music, sports, and other stuff like that. After about ten minutes, my mom pulled up in her red 2010 Toyota Camry, decorated with streamers and writing that said "Go Kyle!" and "Kyle Rocks!" on the windows. She started to honk and motioned us to get in. I couldn't believe it. As much as I love my mother and I want to support Kyle, this was embarrassing. Everyone started looking at us as my mom honked again and drove off with us.

As we got in the car, I buckled my seatbelt and stared out the window. For a second I couldn't look at Olivia because I was so embarrassed. I felt my face burn and maybe even a tear coming on. But I blinked away the tear and looked at Olivia. She didn't seem to care and just looked at me when I looked at her. Olivia smiled and began to comfort me as I checked the car's clock, which read 1:31. It sure is a good thing the competition doesn't start until 5:30, because I know that Los Angeles traffic usually takes a while.

"You know," Olivia said to me, trying to make me laugh, "Remember my tenth birthday?" I nodded, pretending I remembered it, even though I didn't. It was a really long time ago, since Olivia and I are fourteen. "Well, right as everyone was arriving at my house, my mom cartwheeled out of the garage and into the living room, dressed up as a clown. She squirted a water flower on me and sang Happy Birthday to me in her dopey clown voice. Embarrassing, right?"

I tried keeping myself from laughing at that. Now I remember! Mrs. Sanders also smashed Olivia's face into a pie and told jokes as the "entertainment". It was humiliating for her. We laughed about it and talked for the whole drive from San Diego to Los Angeles for two full hours.

Unsurprisingly, there was a boatload of traffic on the way to Los Angeles, even though it was almost three hours more than what was average. Usually there was traffic in Los Angeles, but not this much. Luckily, we had left that morning and had just barely enough time to get coffee and go to Kyle's competition. When we arrived in Los Angeles, my mother pulled into a coffee shop so we could get coffee and stretch our legs. It felt really good to get out of the car, because Olivia and I had been sitting for four and a half hours.

We arrived at the ice rink where Kyle was competing twenty minutes after stopping. When I looked around, it was more like a professional stadium than an amateur ice rink! Inside there were multiple concession stands, a VIP area, large locker rooms, three floors, and two ice rinks. This place was amazing!

Olivia and I scavenged the enormous building for Kyle, but I wasn't surprised that we couldn't find her. We were about to give up when I saw a few girls with curled hair and wearing sparkly dresses go into the VIP area. Olivia and I figured that Kyle would probably be in there, so I walked up to it and tried to get in, but a man stopped me.

"Sorry Miss, but this area's for skaters and their friends and family only." he said. A little bit of spit from his mouth landed on my cheek, but I wiped it away gingerly. I saw a few more girls enter and leave, when Kyle walked out and saw me. At first, I didn't even recognize her. Kyle usually wore a little bit of mascara and lip gloss, but today she looked dazzling. Her usually pale cheeks were lined with rosy red blush, with bright red lips and light purple eye shadow. Kyle's hair was in a high ponytail and wrapped with a pink ribbon, which matched her pink and silver dress.

"Hey Madison!" Kyle said, running up to me. We hugged and greeted each other like always, even though I had seen her last Thursday when we met at the San Diego Airport. "Where's Olivia?" Kyle asked. I told Kyle to hold on for a second and ran up to Olivia. She was paying for a bouquet with roses and carnations in them, in pretty pinks, reds, and whites.

"Good luck!" Olivia told Kyle, handing her the bouquet. Kyle smiled and hugged us tightly. Olivia and I hugged back and smiled even more.

"You guys wanna come inside here?" Kyle asked us. Well, of course we wanted to! Kyle led us inside the VIP area while she talked to the guard, whose name apparently is Fred. In the VIP area, it smelled like lavender and vanilla and was filled with dozens of other skaters. Some of them were hugging and were wishing each other good luck, while others were giving each other nasty looks that could kill someone. There were a lot of moms doing girls' hair and makeup. Most of them absolutely hated that part. I would too, if I had to be stuck in a chair that reeked of lip stick and hair spray.

Kyle came back in and with three bottles of raspberry water. "Catch" Kyle said as she threw us a bottle. Olivia gracefully caught it, but my bottle hit me in the head. Hard.

"OW!" I exclaimed as the bottle hit me and knocked me to the floor. I ran my hand over my forehead and my eyes bulged. There was a big bump on my forehead. Olivia and Kyle ran up to me and examined my forehead. Kyle got someone out of the VIP area who looked like a nurse of some sort. The lady looked at the bump for a while and gave me a really cold ice pack and told me to not take it off for at least twenty minutes. Great Not only was my head freezing cold, but Kyle just left to get ready. So it was just Olivia and me, sitting on the floor. Before I had time to stand up, I could hear the announcer telling everyone to take their seats because the show was starting. Olivia and I ran up the stairs and found my mother sitting next to two empty seats. Right as we sat down, the announcer talked again and the ceremonial music started.

**Kyle's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kyle Bradley!" the man on the loudspeakers announced. My coach, Samantha, looked at me with a smile and patted me on the back as I glided onto the rink. In the center, I adjusted my arms and head in the right position, and the music started playing. The soft swiftness of Swan Lake, the music I was skating to, helped calm my nerves. I did a few spins and glided backwards, then did a double toe-loop. A few more spirals and camel spins, then a waltz jump, for my grande finale: the triple lutz.

"WOO! GO KYLE!" I heard someone screaming my name. Out of the corner of my eye while spinning, I saw Olivia and Madison screaming and waving. When I saw them, I smiled, and did my last few moves. When I stopped, the crowd was cheering wildly. Everyone was screaming and clapping, while I got two nines, an eight and a half, and a ten from the four judges. For a moment I just stood there, wonderstruck, and smiling the biggest smile ever. As I glided off the ice, Samantha hugged me smiled. Usually she was very strict and always said I needed to try harder, but I could tell that she was truly proud of me. There's no better feeling than that in the world.

"Oh my god! You did it!" Madison exclaimed as she and Olivia ran up to hug me. even Mrs. McKinnley, perhaps the most uptight mom in the world, congratulated me. They all crowded around me as I told them what it was like being up there in front of three hundred people, and how I could hear them cheering me on. Wow, I was seriously blessed with awesome friends. This day couldn't possibly get better.

A man in a black suit stepped in front of the podium and spoke into the microphone. By listening to his voice, this guy is the same guy who announced everything on the speakers. He welcomed everyone to the Junior Ice Skaters Competition of Los Angeles and thanked them for coming while he mentioned several names. After a few minutes, he got everyone settled down and focused their attention on us skaters.

The man named several people and what rank they received in the competition. A few younger girls I knew got first, second, third, and fourth places. Once he got to 13 and under girls, I stood up straight, adjusted my hairpiece, and smiled. Even though I turn fourteen in a few months, I'm still thirteen years old. So that gives me a bit of an advantage. And even though I skate at a sixteen year old level, I am required to compete in my age's group.

"Alyssa Newton, Kyle Bradley, Patricia Maxwell, Louise Nelson, Rose Peterman, and Paige Aliber to the front" he said. Those were all the girls in the 13 and under age group, which consists of eleven to thirteen year olds. We all walked up next to the microphone and smiled. I smiled at all the girls and mouthed 'good luck' to all of them, while most of them smiled or didn't see me. But Patricia Maxwell, my biggest rival in figure skating ever, just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. How rude! Well, I guess some people just act like they were raised in a barn.

"Louise Nelson, fourth place!" he said. Louise accepted her award graciously, even though it was nothing more than a paper certificate. Too bad for her! Only third, second and first place continue onto Regionals. "Rose Peterman, third place!" Rosa was ecstatic and hopping up and down for joy. And so would I, if I were the only twelve year old in the group going to Regionals. When she returned with a bronze medal around her neck, she stood on the podium in the third place position.

"Kyle Bradley, second place!" the man said. Oh. My. GOD! I was frozen for a second, but the it kicked in as I walked up to receive my silver medal. He put it around my neck and congratulated me and smiled to the audience. I walked up to the second place spot on the podium and stood there. Even though I didn't win first place, I was going to Regionals! At that very moment, I felt like I was on top of the world. Olivia and Madison were smiling and waving at me silently, only because the man requested so.

"And in first place... Patricia Maxwell!" he said! My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. PATRICIA? She's going to Regionals? I couldn't believe it. I would have to compete against Patricia Maxwell, without a doubt the most vicious and evil girl in all of California. You may ask why I hate her so much, but let's just say that she likes to pull a lot of pranks (especially mean-spirited ones) and knows how to cheat. Very well. But on the bright side, I won't have to see her again until Regionals. I am so lucky that she lives all the way in Sacramento.

When I walked down from the podium, a bunch of people I didn't even know came up to congratulate me. After weaving my way through the crowds of people, I found Madison and Olivia by the front entrance. Once again, they hugged me and told me how stoked they were for me. Trust me, I was pretty stoked, too. While talking to the others, my mother, father, and brother come up to me and congratulate me. My mom was getting teary and my dad took a lot of pictures of me. As for my sisters? Well, one of them is only four, so she didn't really do (or say) much. But my 11 year old, bratty sister, Rebecca? Nothing. Not a single word.

"Hey honey, guess what?" my mom said to me. I didn't know if I should be worried or excited but I asked her what and she pointed to Olivia and Madison. "Your friends over there were so proud of you, they threw a beach bonfire in your honor." I was speechless, but then I started crying. I really do have the best friends! When they saw me crying, (which I really hoped that they wouldn't, though) Madison and Olivia ran up to me and told me all the details. So I changed (in the VIP area) into a pink and blue bikini that my mom bought for me, and on top of that I put on a faded green tee shirt with a panda on it, denim shorts, and flip flops. Could this day possibly be any better?

On the ride home from Los Angeles, Madison, Olivia and I played a lot of games of 20 Questions. Madison was easy; she always thought of some type of dog, and I usually thought of some celebrity, but Olivia always stumped us (even Madison's mom!) with her answer. She always thought of something weird like a microphone or a lantern or the stomach flu or whatever. Oh well. That made time fly even quicker.

Even though it was a terribly long drive, (we were stuck in traffic for two freaking hours!) we arrived at the bonfire a little bit before sunset. I stepped out of the car and saw quite a lot of people from my neighborhood and school at the beach. A few people congratulated me, some were swimming, some were eating by the fire pit, and others were making out with each other. The others got out of the car and Mrs. McKinley drove off. When I looked around, there wasn't a single parent in sight. This night was going to be epic.

Walking to the cooler to grab a soda, a boy I had never seen before blocked the way. I tried to circle around him, but he stopped in front of me and smiled. He had dimples on cheeks and spiky dark blonde hair. Before I could reach into the cooler, he pulled out a can and gave it to me.

"Grape soda?" he said, as he handed it to me. How did he know what I wanted? This guy was seriously creepy. But, being the nice person I am, I thanked him quickly and walked away. The guy ran up to me and then introduced himself.

"Hey! I'm Charlie. Charlie Anderson. I just moved here on Saturday. You're Kyle, right? Nice to meet you." Charlie said as he stuck out his hand. Charlie looked really friendly and all, but there was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. What was it? But I just ignored that feeling I had and sparked a conversation.

It started getting dark in a matter of minutes. Most everyone got out the water and at least in ankle deep water. Torches and bonfires were being lit as a few girls handed out leis for everyone to wear. Olivia and I roasted marshmallows by the fire while Madison was off flirting with some boys. Eventually Madison returned, with multiple cell phone numbers and email addresses in her pockets.

"Hey guys, look how pretty the moon is tonight!" Madison told us, pointing upwards. Even though it was dusk, it was still a little bright out. Tonight was a full moon, which was very pretty. The moon had just risen and was hanging over the water, causing a beautiful reflection on the surface. In the distance was Sardora Island, the creepiest and strangest island on the coast of California. Once, in 1974, a group of explorers camped out there and never returned.

"You guys like the moon, huh?" Charlie said to all of us. Madison and Olivia had no idea who he was, but we all answered with yes. "Well, I could take you on a boat ride along the coast of this beach, if you like." Olivia was grinning and immediately replied with a yes. Madison looked at the moon, then Charlie, then the water, then back at Charlie and agreed. And of course I said yes! So Charlie led us to his small speedboat and let us on. He turned the keys and started the boat as we zoomed away.

Five minutes into the ride, Charlie strapped on a life vest. He had a nasty look in his eyes like something bad was about to happen. I questioned what was happening in my mind as the boat slowed to a stop. So there we were, parked in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Charlie? What's going on?" Olivia asked him. "And why are you putting on your life vest?" Olivia looked really scared. I was scared, too. But Madison? Nah. She was frightened one bit. At least, I don't think so... Charlie grimaced and grabbed the keys. He threw the keys into the water and stood up.

"I'm leaving you girls stranded in a boat, what does it look like I'm doing?" Charlie told us, grinning even wider. "Besides, I don't need this pile of crap! I have dozens of other boats at my home!" That was true. Charlie told me that his father was a multi-millionaire. I was speechless! That son of a bitch! How could he? In just a minute, Charlie waved his arms, which got the attention of someone driving a boat. Charlie swam up to it, climbed onto a ladder on the side, and gave whoever was driving it a fist-bump.

"SUCKERS!" Charlie yelled, screaming as the boat sped off. As I looked around, I realized that it would be almost physically impossible to swim back to shore easily.

I sat there, frozen for a few minutes alongside the others. Olivia tried calling someone on her cell phone, but when she reached over the edge of the boat, the phone fell in. So not only were we stranded, but we had no way to contact someone. This was truly awful.

" Uh... You guys? You might wanna see this." Madison said, pulling out two oars. We looked at them and placed them in the water as we paddled toward Sardora Island, the nearest land available. Madison and I rowed while Olivia kept watch and made sure we didn't hit any rocks or trees. It was hard to imagine how just a few hours ago, I won second place in my figure skating competition. What if no one ever finds us? Will we starve to death? Swim home past the sharks surrounding it? Hopefully someone will realize we're gone sooner than later.

I stepped out of the boat and onto dry land, sat down, and brushed sand off my butt. Olivia got off, then Madison. When she got off, Madison bolted away from Olivia and I at the speed of light. We had no idea where she was going, but we continued following her and yelling her name.

"Madison?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. There I saw Madison perched right in front of a hole that lead underground. Olivia and I walked up to her and sat down. Oh my god, I couldn't tell you how mad I was at Madison right now. I asked her what she was doing, sternly. And of course, Madison said she "heard something".

"Race ya down!" Madison exclaimed, pushing herself down the tunnel. She yelled and then there was a loud thud. After a moment of silence, she laughed and told us to go down. So Olivia slid down, then I slid, and looked around as I marveled at this cave's beauty. There was a large pool filled with water, directly under the cone of what looked like a dormant volcano. The walls were glowing a bluish tint, and shined slightly. But once I pulled myself up from the ground, something miraculous happened: the water began to bubble, boil, and churn. Madison freely jumped in the water and smiled.

"It feels awesome!" she said to us. So I jumped in and felt my body tingle with delight. Madison and I coaxed Olivia into the water quickly; not only because we had to get out somehow, but also because we didn't want Olivia to miss out on the water. So, right as she jumped in, a full moon appeared over our heads as the water began to sparkle and water molecules floated to the sky. This continued for about thirty more seconds, but then abruptly stopped. 'That was extremely odd' I thought.

We all swam out of the cave underwater and up to the surface. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in our faces. A few sirens went off, and someone yelled "We found them! We found them!" loudly.

"This is the police. Please swim up to the boat and get on. We will take you girls home." a lady said over the speakers. I cursed a few words under my breath, but was relieved that someone found us and was taking us home. But I cringed when I imagined getting home. For me, it wouldn't be much of a problem since it's probably only midnight, and Olivia's mom won't even notice, but Mr. and Mrs. McKinley was going to FLIP. Poor Madison! Her parents are very strict.

The police dropped us off at my home's boating dock and talked to us about water safety, especially at night. I couldn't tell you how relieved I was to be home after such a wacky night! From being stranded to Charlie, the "mysterious" jerk, to Sardora Island, it was insane. Boy oh boy, could I wait to fall asleep in my bed! Since Olivia and Madison were already here, I let them sleep over. So we all crashed in my bedroom on my twin beds and trundle in our soaking wet clothes immediately.

**Olivia's POV**

I woke that morning to find myself in a very familiar lime green bedroom: Kyle's. I remembered the crazy night we had and everything before and after it. Oh, the memories. Seeing that I was the first person awake, I got out of the trundle and walked to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I checked my face for any zits, and washed my face. I stuck my hands under the water and reached my hand into a pile of washcloths and towels. But then, the strangest thing ever happened: I suddenly couldn't feel my legs and lost my balance as I fell to the floor, along with the towels. What the hell just happened? I looked down at my legs and screamed, because that wasn't I saw. In place of my legs was a long, slender, and bronze fish tail.

"Olivia?" Kyle asked, running to the bathroom. " Are you okay?" Oh my god, I couldn't let Kyle see me like this! I didn't know what to do, but I only had a few seconds. So I slapped my tail against the door (in a clumsy way, because I was not used to having a tail.) and held it there so she couldn't get in.

"I'm fine!" I yelled through the door. Kyle jerked at the doorknob, but she couldn't open the door because of all the weight on it from my tail. My tail. I had a tail! Oh great. Not only was I stuck in the bathroom, but I was stuck in the bathroom half-fish. At Kyle's house. I have no clue how this happened, but this is a major problem. I reached across the floor, grabbed a towel, and began to dry myself off. In a matter of seconds, my legs reappeared, like usual. So I walked out the bathroom and looked at Kyle. "See, I'm perfectly okay." I said to her.

**Madison's POV**

"Thanks again, Kyle!" I yelled as I began walking home. Not too far of a walk, only like a mile or two. I'm not too proud of myself for not calling Mom and telling her I would be sleeping at Kyle's but she's usually a late sleeper, and knew I wouldn't be home until midnight-ish. But I still winced at how she would react.

I reached my house about ten minutes later, to see the kitchen lights on. Uh oh. I really hope that wasn't Mom or Dad! When I opened the front door quietly, I saw Avery, my seventeen year old sister channel surfing while drinking coffee and flipping through Vogue Magazine. She hears the door open and spins her head around, with her blonde hair flying around her head. My sister, Avery, and my brother, Cole, both have bleach blonde locks, a blessing from my mother and her family. As for me? I was cursed with my dad's dark brown hair. Some people prefer to say brunette, but that makes me sound like a snobby rich girl or something.

"Well, well, well!" Avery says, grinning. "Look who we got here. A small, good for nothing runt! Why weren't you home last night at midnight, like you were supposed to? Mom literally flipped when she found out you weren't here!"

CRAP! Mom knows I was gone? I'm gonna get punished, for sure. I didn't know what it might be, but I didn't want to think of that. As I walked into the kitchen and toward the stairs, Avery handed me her plate.

"Wash that off." Avery said, crossing her legs in her seat, daintily. Just because Avery is one of the most popular girls at Harborside High School,where I will begin high school at in just a few days, she thinks she can treat me like dirt. And guess what? Avery gets away with it because she's always so sneaky about it. Besides, my parents wouldn't even believe me. They never do.

I set the plate down on the sink and walked away from it quietly. The sooner I left, the better. So I trudged up the stairs to my pink bedroom. I used to not like it because of the pink, but now I don't mind it. I still don't love it like I did when I was eight, but it's fine.

Because I'm so tired from last night, I decide to take a nice, hot bath. Which is kinda funny, because to clear my mind from last night's water, I'm going to soak in a lot of water. So I turn on the bath, pour in some bubble bath soap, and strip of my clothes ni let my clothes fall to the floor and I step into the tub.

Picturing all the bubbles, I imagine the bubbles being my stress and having them fall through the drain. I open my eyes to quite an interesting surprise: in place of my legs was a fish tail. It was smooth and glowed a golden-bronze tint, which sparkled a little bit. Oh my god. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! To make sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. Hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed at the unsuspected pain. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing and stroked the tail. It felt cool and crisp, yet warm and tender at the same time. As I continued stroking it, I kept thinking: I'm a mermaid. I'm a mermaid! Wow! This could be the best... And the worst thing that's ever happened in my life.

**Kyle's POV**

My mom just dropped me off at Bette Sherman Ice Center in downtown San Diego. Obviously, since its 70 or 80 degrees fahrenheit, I can't ice skate outside, or the ice will melt. So I have to practice indoors, and a lot more often, now that I'm going to Seattle for Regionals. Right now it's 9:14: almost 15 minutes before the rink opens. But since I'm a regular there and almost family, the owner gave me a key to Bette Sherman ice Rink, so I can practice before and after hours.

I ran inside with my rolling bag with all of my stuff in it. Once I unlocked the second set of doors, I set my bag down next to a couch, untied my sneakers, put on my skates, and headed out onto the ice.

I didn't know quite what to do once I got out there, so I warmed up with a few basic spins and jumps. When practicing my camel spin, I got the footing messed up and fell onto the cold ice. I tried brushing off the ice like nothing happened, but when I stood up, I fell straight to the cold ice.

"AAH!" I screamed when I hit the ice, because for some reason it was exceptionally cold. I looked down at my chest and in place of my Disneyland sweatshirt was a gold and bronze bra with scales on it. 'What the...?' I thought and tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't budge, mainly because I didn't have legs. In place of my legs was a tail that exactly matched the scaly bra on my chest. I gasped and just laid there for a moment, awed by its looks. Luckily, I was right by the edge of the rink and right by the door, so I reached for my phone and called Samantha Browning, my skating coach.

"Samantha?" I said into my phone. "This is Kyle Bradley. Sorry, but I just threw up in the bathroom and can't skate today." I told her, making up a lie on the spot I absolutely hate lying, but I can't let Samantha see me as a mermaid. When I told her, she did not sound happy because she was already halfway here, but agreed and said we'd make up for it in two days. "Okay, thanks. Thanks for understanding. Alright, bye." I spoke, then hung up. Now that I've been sitting here on the ice for so long, my butt, sorry, TAIL, was getting really cold. Wait. How was I supposed to ice skate if I'm taking a huge risk about me sprouting a tail whenever I fall?

I dragged myself to the bleachers on the side of the rink and laid down, completely off the ice. To speed up drying off, I took my tiny rag for drying off my skate blades and began rubbing myself vigorously. In an instant, my legs returned, like usual. Only this wasn't usual. I don't how, when, or why, but I'm a mermaid.

Maybe this had something to do with last night.

* * *

**Hey there! This is mochimochimochi32, your author. Did y'all like it? Sorry if it is really, **_**really**_** long and took a while to read! Hopefully, I'll get better along the way. Also, please excuse any errors. I typed this on an iPad, and for any of you guys who have an iPod, iPad, or iPhone, who probably know that the spell check doesn't always work. So, please tell me if there was anything you noticed wrong with this. By the way, leaving NICE comments was really inspire me to write! Thanks for reading, and sorry if it took forever to read. (It took even longer to type. I was originally supposed to publish this in Mid-March.) Smile every day, and LOVE LOVE LOVE! :D**


	2. Control and Confort

Chapter 2: Control and Comfort

**Olivia's POV**

My hand knocked across Madison's front door rapidly as I yelled her name. After a few seconds of knocking, I was about to turn back until the door swung open, revealing Mrs. McKinley in a blue bathrobe, baby pink slippers, and major bed head. She was definitely not a pretty sight.

"Oh, hello Olivia. Are you looking for Madison?" I nodded, but then the slight smile on her face was gone, and left her with a very tired and worn-out expression. "I'm sorry, dear, but Madison is grounded, due to certain curfew rules." she said and began closing the door, until Madison swept down the stairs quickly. Madison didn't look happy, and neither did her mom. They walked out of the doorframe and into the kitchen. Even though they were not nearby, I could make out little snippets of what they were saying.

"God, Mother, this is so unfair. Avery and Cole don't have curfews!" Madison hissed.

"They don't need curfews. They're three and four years older than you." Mrs. McKinley said sharply.

"You give me no freedom!"

"That's because you are not responsible enough!"

"This sucks."

"Don't talk to me that way, Madison Alexis McKinley!"

"You're embarrassing me in front of Olivia!"

"Fine. We will talk about this with father tonight."

Madison and Mrs. McKinley returned to the doorframe and invited me in. When Mrs. McKinley asked me why I was here, I drew a blank, but said that I was here to give her my driver's permit study guide and help her. She poured me a cup of water, but then went upstairs when I denied it (you know, for "fishy" reasons).

Instinctively, Madison checked all the doors and windows before she sat down. With one glare, I knew that she knew why I was here.

"You too?" Madison exclaimed quietly. I nodded, with a confused look on my face. Madison soon had the same expression.

"How the hell did this even happen?" I asked, now pacing across the floor, struggling to think. But right now, my brain was jumbled and made me dizzy. I fell to the ground, causing the plastic cup of water Mrs. McKinley tried to give me to fall on my legs. Instantly, I knew what would happen, so I rushed myself to the sofa and put my legs down. Almost immediately, a golden-bronze tail grew in place of my pale, thin legs.

"God damnit!" I said. Madison's mouth hung open, even though I knew that she'd already seen one of these tails before. Still, the sight was awing, especially to me. Just the mere thought of having a tail, and being a mermaid, scared me, even the smallest bit.

I reached for a blanket draped over the back of the sofa, and used it to dry myself off. In a minute, I was back to normal, feet and all, as if nothing ever happened. But I was still amazed at what had just occurred, and a bit stunned, for my hand shook.

As soon as I sprung from the sofa, there was only one thought in my mind. That thought was Kyle Bradley.

"KYLE!" I yelled, remembering how she had ice skating today."What about her?" With an adult. In public. On ice. Ice is frozen water. And frozen water + brand-new secret + being in public = TROUBLE. And trouble is not good. Especially when that trouble has to do with being a mermaid.

Madison dialed Kyle's phone number on her cell phone insanely fast and put it on speaker. Just moments later, Kyle picked up and greeted us.

"Hello?" Kyle said, unaware of whom it was.

"Kyle, it's Madison." Madison said. "Meet me at my house, pronto."

"Why?"

"Just come. Now!"

"Okay, I'll tell my mom to drop me off at your place. Bye!"

Madison hung up and threw her phone onto the coffee table, barely making it. Unfortunately, when the phone hits the surface, the case surrounding it broke into pieces and scattered everywhere.

"DAMN IT!" Madison cursed to herself, even though I could hear her. But, being who she really is, Madison took pink zebra pink duct tape out of a drawer and (mostly) tapes her case back together. And I will admit, the pink really did compliment the lime green color scheme of the case.

The doorbell rang, over and over and over. I could easily tell it was Kyle, because: A) She's very impatient, and B) We weren't expecting anyone else to arrive at the door. I opened the door and let Kyle in, and she sat down in a chair and looked at us.

"Oh, I know why I'm here. You want to talk about last night, don't y'all?" Kyle asked, with a grin on her face and happy eyes. "Well, ya know what I know? I'm a mermaid. Yes, deal with it. What happened to you guys?"

"The same," Madison and I both replied in unison. Kyle nodded, and smiled again. But after registering what she just said, her smile turned into a frown quickly. The words seemed to register in her mind, and sunk in like bad news.

"Oh my God, I'm a mermaid. That means I can't touch water or ice!" Kyle said, now panicking. "If I can't touch ice, then I can't ice skate! And then my life will be over! I mean, I finally get the chance to go to Regionals in Seattle, and now I can't because I'M A FISH? This sucks." Kyle slunk down the seat and let her legs dangle. Then, she started to cry.

"Oh, no, Kyle!" I said, rushing towards her. I guess my inner-babysitter just escaped, because here I was in Madison's house, comforting Kyle after crying about being a mermaid. Kyle buried her face into a pillow, and blew her nose.

"There goes ONE antique pillow, down the drain." Madison mumbled to herself. I gave her a look saying 'Not the right time,' while I placed my arm around Kyle's shoulders. Madison shrugged, and helped me make Kyle feel better.

Even though Kyle is going to be a freshman next week at Harborside High School, she's a year younger than Madison and I, and a heck of a lot smarter. I guess I'll have to agree with Mrs. Bradley, Kyle's mom, who always says "Age is but a number." I wonder how much truth there is to that, but there's probably a lot, especially due to Kyle's age difference.

After a while, Kyle's crying eventually slowed down. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running a little bit. She complained about having a headache, but tried to ignore it as much as she could. So there we were, sprawled out on the McKinley's living room floor, just finding out that we were fish. Sorry, I meant to say mermaids.

When I looked at the clock, I saw the time and immediately left Madison's home, because I feared that I could be punished, like Madison. I told them goodbye, ran out of the living room and towards the front door, but then ran smack dab into Cole. His shaggy blonde hair was swept to his left side of the face, and had beautiful light blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Olivia." Cole said. He flashed a grin, exposing his perfect white teeth. I'm not gonna lie about this, the whole McKinley family is blessed with good skin, think hair, and nice teeth, even without braces. Lucky them.

For a while, I was frozen, almost stunned by him. Not only by his handsomeness, but by thinking what he'd seen happen. Had he heard our talks of mermaid issues? Did he see me transform? Or did he simply think that I had a petty schoolgirl crush in him?

Oh no, I hope he didn't think that I like him. I mean, he's four years older than me, and he was going to be a senior this year at Harborside. I guess it could make sense, considering that he is kinda cute and all, but I do not like him. Or do I? I honestly don't know. Ugh, why must boys be so complicated?

I quickly fled the McKinley's home, in hopes of getting all of what happened straightened up. This has definitely been the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. After leaving Madison's house, I went to my home, unlocked the door, and then closed it. Carefully, I walked up the stairs, through the hallway, and to my mom's bedroom. She was lying in bed, watching reality TV, and eating microwave food. I don't know if it's because of my father's death (even though it was almost five years ago) or because she got fired last month from her job at the bookstore, but lately, she's been very depressed.

"Mom?" I asked, knocking on the wall, even though I had already stepped inside the door. "Can I come in?" Mom looked at me, paused the TV, and straightened her hair a little. Wow, did she look out of shape. My mom and I usually don't get long well, but now I felt especially bad for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, handing her a box of tissues. She grasped them, blew her nose, and handed the tissue box back to me. Mom turned on the TV again, buried her head in her pillow, and blankly stares at the screen while a reality TV show played quietly.

"Olivia, dear, could you make lunch for Spencer please?" Mom asked, talking about my eleven year old brother. I agreed to do so, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind me gently. When I walked out, I saw Spencer against the wall, straining to hear the short conversation by placing his ear on it. Spencer flinched when he noticed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, gave a nervous smile, and tried to run away until I grabbed his shoulder once again.

"Why were you eavesdropping on Mom?" I asked Spencer, scolding him. Spencer's head fell downward in shame as he muttered 'I'm sorry.' and apologized. I hugged him, talked to him for a minute about Mom, and then led him downstairs so that I could dinner for him.

I grabbed a box of macaroni and looked at Spencer. "Is this what you want?" I asked. At that, he nodded and started setting the table. While he did so, I read the instructions, reading each one carefully.

'Step 1: Fill a pot about three-quarters full of water and bring to a boil.' the box read. Oh great. How would I be able to make dinner if every time I touch water I turn into a mermaid? Not knowing what to do, I followed all the instructions up until I needed the water. So when it got to the part where I needed it, I put on oven mitts, a sweater to cover my arms, and goggles and proceeded with the directions.

I might be at risk of water at all, but I did find out that oven mitts are almost 100% water proof. That's very nice to know, considering that I'm a mermaid. But as long as I don't get wet, even if I look a little bit stupid, it's fine, because I'm not completely risking my secret.

Noon quickly passes by, meaning Spencer had to go upstairs and read for two hours. So after washing the dishes, I flopped onto the couch and sighed. Life sure is a lot harder when you've got a ginormous secret to protect.

**Madison's POV**

As I walked into my bedroom, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping this was just a crazy dream. But I woke up after a few minutes, feeling the same, so this most likely was real life. I signed, and placed my hands on my lap in a cupped type of fashion. Suddenly, I felt something coming right towards me. I looked to my right, and saw that a giant pillar of water was coming straight towards my head.

Not knowing what to do, I panicked and try moving my hands. When I used them to "shape" the pillar, the water stopped, and moved to my command. I waved my hand, still cupped, left and right, and the water followed. Then, I tried shaping it into a sphere, which, of course, it did. I brought it closer to my face, until it was right in front of me, until I leaned forward and swallowed the water, mid-air. I was careful to make sure that it didn't touch my face, and it didn't, thank god.

I suddenly realized what just happened. With my cell phone and a jacket in tow, I rushed out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked, looking up from her copy of "Motherhood Weekly". My dad put his hand on her wrist.

"Gina, dear, let her go. She's 14." he said. My mom heaved and continued with her reading, and I ran out onto the street and towards the ice cream shop, Beaches and Cream. I knew that I could count on one of them being there, no matter what time of day.

Unfortunately, I ran into neither Olivia nor Kyle, but Lacey Bennet, a very popular and very MEAN girl at my old middle school. I knew that she would be going to Harborside along with Olivia, Kyle and I, but I did plan avoiding her as much as possible. Behind her was Claire Johnson and Danielle Peterson, her posse who followed her everywhere. They all had coordinating shoes, handbags, headbands, and even makeup. And just about every girl wants to be them. That is, except for me.

"Well girls," Lacey said, evilly smiling at me. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Upon this response, Claire and Danielle snickered, and twirled their hair to catch a boy's attention. Lacey looked at my outfit and rolled her eyes she whispered something into Claire's ear, and Claire nodded when she heard Lacey's comment.

I didn't even care to know what they were saying, because that would just encourage them. While they continued with their talking, I sat down at a stool at the bar. In front of me was the menu, and I read it, even though I've been here about a million other times and I know the menu almost entirely by heart. But I wanted to keep my mind off of Lacey, Claire, and Danielle as much as possible.

A waitress came over to their booth and handed them each a chocolate milkshake. That's when the perfect idea suddenly hit me. My powers! I twisted my hand until a felt control over Claire's milkshake, and make a worm-like shape out of some of it. It wriggled in front of her face for a minute, then splattered all over Danielle and Claire. Lacey say there watching and laughing, but I had an even bigger surprise for her.

I could feel the water from the pipes above in my hand, so I controlled the water and made it spray all over her designer outfit. The water drenched her completely from head to toe, in fact. Then, for a finishing touch, I made all of their milkshakes explode at once, all over Lacey, Claire, and Danielle.

It was difficult keeping my giggles hidden. Lacey turned her head, making her slightly-curled blonde hair fly over her shoulder. She looked at me with her grayish blue eyes, and gave me the death glare. But like I would care. While Lacey may be popular, good looking, rich, and adored by people everywhere, I have one thing she doesn't: kick-ass mermaid powers.

Although I am just a little bit rude, I know when to stop, so I did. Right as I placed an ice cream order to Grant, one of the oldest and nicest waiters at Beaches and Cream, Landon Jones, my neighbor and classmate. When he saw me, I gave him a slight smile and a small wave, which made him walk over to me.

"Hey there, Maddie!" Landon said, smiling. He revealed straightened, white teeth, unlike last summer when he had braces, and laughed, because he knew how he was the only who ever called me that. Landon grabbed a menu, and looked at it before Lacey and her posse tried to get his attention.

"Hey Landon!" Claire said, smiling. She batted her brown eyes and flipped her caramel brown hair across her shoulder, looking graceful as she did so. If that were me, I'd probably hit myself in the face with all of MY hair. But of course, being in Lacey's special clique, she knows just about every trick in the book to flirting and looking good.

Landon walked over to them and began talking with them. I don't know if it's because I've known him since 2nd Grade, but almost all the girls except for me have a crush on him. I mean sure, that's great, but some girls (Lainey, Claire, and Danielle) are OBSESSED with boys.

When I saw Lacey flirting with Landon, I left quickly, so I didn't have to watch it. Not that I like Landon, though. He's my friend and always will be. As I got up and left out the door, Lacey continued flirting with Landon, even though it was pretty obvious that he did not like her very much.

I sprinted towards Angler's Cove, and called the other girls to have them meet me here. When I did so, they agreed to meet me shortly.

"So..." Kyle said, sitting on a large rock. "Why exactly are we hear?" At this, Olivia nodded. I quickly told them why.

"Well, of we're mermaids, we might as well get used to swimming with a tail!" I told them, removing my shoes. Olivia reluctantly gave in, which made Kyle agree to do so. We ran into the waves and dove underwater, when my tail, along with theirs, appeared. It was a beauty, that's for sure.

Olivia, Kyle and I explored a lot of the San Diego area (at least the UNDERWATER area), and saw many great things. There were an abundance of jellyfish, dolphins, various types of fish, sea horses, and numerous types of coral. It was a breathtaking sight.

I popped my head above the water and tapped Kyle. "Where to next?" I asked, seeing Olivia coming above surface. For a minute, Kyle though, and smiled as she pointed north.

"How about Sardora?" Kyle asked. "After all, if we think that that's what changed us, we might as well see what it's all about. I thought about it, then looked towards Sardora. It appeared to be about a mile or so away, but, after all, I AM a mermaid. So why not?

"Race ya there!" I shouted, ducking my head underwater. I was soon followed by Olivia and Kyle shortly behind me. Kyle quickly passed me, but Olivia? Well, let's just say she's not quite used to the tail yet.

"Haha, I beat you!" Kyle chanted in a singsong voice. I stuck my tongue put at her, and started moving my hand to shape the water, about to chuck it towards her. Kyle watched in awe, with wide eyes and an open jaw. Olivia swam above surface to see what was happening, and looked at the odd shape.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said, with a smile creeping onto my face. "I learned earlier this morning, but wanted to wait for the right time to show you guys." I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in myself for being the first to find a power, or maybe even the only! While I'm not the type to brag, this still was pretty cool.

Kyle tapped her fingers on the side of the pool, and flapped her tail. She splashed Olivia, whom had already gotten out of the water and dried off. She put her hands in harmony of her face to block it, but then something weird happened: the little drop of water formed to ice immediately and fell into the water. Olivia looked at her hand as a smile crept onto her face.

I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom when Avery's door suddenly swung open. "Hey twerp face, come here." Avery said. I was cautious to enter, considering how much she hates me, but I entered, because maybe if I didn't I'd get in trouble. As I walked in, Avery flipped on the lights witch and opened her closet.

"Madison," Avery said, a sly smile creeping onto her face. " What do you see in here?" It was pretty obvious what I saw; clothes, makeup, shoes, boots, jackets, purses, and sunglasses. I repeated to her exactly what I saw.

"Yes, and what do you NOT see in here?" she said.

"Uh... Lamps?" I asked.

Avery groaned. "No, what you don't see is my favorite pink dress. And I think that you took it."

"Why would I take it?" I said. "I don't even like your sense of fashion." Avery rolled her eyes and led me to my bedroom closet as she opened it. Inside there was a pink dress that fit Avery's description exactly.

"It's in here, so why shouldn't I believe you took it?" she said. I was speechless. Never in my life had I ever seen it be anywhere else besides Avery's closet. Wait a second, I've been framed!

"Oh, and also, Mom knows, so she says that you're grounded for additional 3 weeks for this, besides the original 3 weeks you had for sneaking out." Avery said, taunting me. "So that's... 6 weeks!" She shut the closet door and walked out if my room.

"And one more thing." she said, her head poking out if the door frame. "There's nothing you can do about it."

I was so angry, I wanted to scream. But wait, my powers! I glanced towards her bedside table, where a glass of water sat. My hands twisted as they made the water come out of the cup and hurl towards Avery.

"AAAH!" she screamed. It was very hard to keep my fits of laughter under control. So I ran into my room, closed the door, and let all the giggles out. Boy, life is good.

Hey there, reader! It's me, mochimochimoci32 (duh). Sorry this chapter is late! (Even if only by a day or so.) Thank you so much for all of the glorious reviews I got, even though one of them was mine. Oh my god, without Marill96 (sorry of I spelled that wrong) and SerenSplash989, I could've never been inspired to write! Also, if you have the time, go check out their stories, H2O (Marill96) and H2O: Just Add Nicole, Bella, and Lainey.

And one more thing, I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I'm sorry, I'm sad too, but I PROMISE I'll be back by mid-August or early September. Don't worry, I'll still be reading and reviewing stories, but due to tennis, swim team twice a day, camp for 2 weeks and summer vacations, I just won't have tone to write and publish. But I promise that I'll have Chapter 3 up by September. See you later!


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own H2O: Just Add Water, or any of the characters in the show. Also, of you see any major brands mentioned in any of my stories, I don't own that either.**

**Well, here it is. After the long awaited wait, Chapter 3 is here! Sorry if my writing kinda sucks a bit on this chapter. I've been really tired this summer (and I was sick when I typed some of the first part.) Anyways, without further ado, here is Chapter 3! (And also, remember the four words you'll hear in every story: TYPED ON AN IPAD. Please excuse any minor spelling mistakes and/or grammar errors. For anyone who owns an iPod Touch, iPhone or iPad, you probably know what I mean.**

**Kyle's POV**

My mom grabbed her car keys and raced out the front door. "Come on, Kyle!" she said. "You're gonna be late again! You've missed two practices, and you cannot afford to miss another one." I continued stalling, because my mom wanted to take me to ice skating practice. And it's pretty obvious why I can't go to that! If I fell, my life would be over.

But, because I had to obey my mother, I grabbed my skates and got into the front seat of her car. As the car engine started, I turned on the radio as my mom pulled out of our driveway. I tuned the radio until I got to the pop music station, as a song began playing.

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy!

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right

At you baby!

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

I sang the lyrics obnoxiously, until we arrived at Bette Sherman Ice Rink. I gulped, and my face felt pale as my mom stopped the car. She looked at me for a moment and opened my door.

"Kyle, I've said this once and I'll say it again." my mom said, in an unusually strict voice. When it comes to parenting, my parents are generally the loose and fun parents who encourage their children to have a drink or so at a party. "You can't afford to miss one more practice, with Regionals in December! Unless you want to just quit!"

I did want to quit skating, but I couldn't. I knew she was being sarcastic. Besides, I've spent a lot of my life ice skating, ever since I was four of five. So I got out of the car and took my Zuca skating bag out of the trunk, closed it, and walked familiar scent of sweat, hockey pucks, popcorn and leather filled the air as I walked in. And right as I was tying my skates, Samantha walked over. I looked up and saw that she was fuming.

"KYLE BRADLEY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Samantha barked at me. Her voice echoed off the walls. Everyone there stared at us as she continued to lecture me about skipping do many practices, especially before Regionals, blah blah blah. I knew that I should respect her and all, but it was a bit annoying.

Samantha nudged me to get on the ice. I finished tying the laces of my skates, put on my gloves, hat, scarf, and earmuffs over my hat, and walks onto the rink. On the ice, I was extremely careful not to fall or touch any ice. Somehow, I didn't the whole three hours.

I grabbed my skates and my bag, and headed out the door and into my mom's car, once again. Except this time, my little sister Taylor was in here eating dry Cheerios in a container, and Rebecca was wearing a green and white soccer jersey, with matching hair ribbons, shorts, and soccer socks. Her black cleats were perfectly polished, and her manicured hand was holding a ball and a water bottle. Even though Rebecca did a new sport just about every other year, she always seemed to exceed in whatever she did. Last year she was into cheerleading, two years ago it was basketball, and four it was ice skating, along with myself.

Whenever one of us go into Kindergarten, Mom wold sign us up for ice skating. I think it was originally because of me always wanting to do it, but when my mom saw how good I was at it, she made it a tradition. Taylor, being only four and not in Kindergarten, hasn't done it yet. But Rebecca did it until she was in second grade, until all of her friends signed up for basketball. And even though she was really good at it, (but not as good as me, of course) she quit, due to peer pressure. At eight years old! She sure is a funny girl. And not the good funny.

As I sat down in the front passenger seat, Rebecca kicked the back of my chair repeatedly. But of course, my mom never noticed, so I spent most of my car ride being kicked by Rebecca.

Rebecca was dropped off at a soccer park fifteen minutes later. As soon as that happened, I clenched my fist and and made a fist pump. Yes! She was gone!

"Kyle, dear, do you smell something burning?" Mom said. I looked behind me and saw that the leather seat next to Taylor was on fire! (Okay, so it wasn't a big fire, but still!) Taylor clapped when she saw it. My mom screamed, and I looked at my fist. It was still balled up, so I unclenched my fingers .

The fire stopped.

I was speechless. "But... How did... It was... What?" I said, mumbling. My mom's eyes were as wide as the moon. It didn't take me long to figure out what caused it: me. I, Kyle Bradley, started a fire! Was it my power? It had to be. After all, Olivia and Madison had already gotten theirs. It suddenly all made sense.

The drive home seemed endless. I couldn't tell if my mom thought that I had maybe done it or had something to do with it, because I saw her look at my hands when it stopped. The moment the white Honda my mom was driving parked in the driveway, I got out of the car and rushed inside. I ran up to my room, grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Olivia and Madison's phone numbers, and put them on a group chat.

Olivia was the first to pick up. "Hello?" she said?

It didn't take much longer for Madison to pick up and grumble into the speakers.

"What do you want?" Madison asked. Her voice was flat and she sounded tired.

"Madison, Olivia, it's me. Come over now!" I said. With that, I heard Madison groan, and two clicks, meaning they both hung up.

"Okay. So we might not know much about... Well... Us," Madison said. "But what we do know it really cool." With a flick of her wrist, I saw the water in a cup on my bedside table gradually rise. I watched in awe as this happened. I was going to tell them about my power, but I didn't want to spoil it for Madison. After all, she can be very, very, very, VERY stubborn.

When the water was just a few inches from the ceiling of my room, Olivia put her left hand in front of her and froze it. After it was frozen, she clenched her teeth, narrowed her eyes, slightly curled her fingers, and focused on the frozen water. A few seconds later, the ice broke in to millions of tiny pieces, flying everywhere.

"So, Kyle, why DID you tell us to come over here, anyways? Did you get your period?" Madison asked. Yes, I'm thirteen, almost fourteen, and I still don't have my period. It's not THAT big of a deal, is it? Okay, so maybe it is. After, Madison got hers when she was twelve, and Olivia got hers when she was eleven. But I guess it doesn't matter. At least, not right now.

"I, uh..." I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to tell them right now, but another part of me wanted to make some dramatic and big deal about showing them. But what could I say about them coming over? "I wanted to ask you guys something." I said "Who can we trust with our secret? Shouldn't we tell our parents or our doctors? Because if you think about-" Olivia cut me off, mid-sentence.

"Oh, no no no no no. We cannot and will not tell ANYONE. Understood?" she asked. Madison joined in and talked about the risks of telling others, like being locked up in a lab to be dissected, or being followed endlessly by photographers and never getting privacy, or even both. As much I was itching to tell someone to get it off my back., I just swallowed those thoughts and looked at Olivia and Madison.

"Okay..." I said slowly, not sure of myself. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

But how long could we actually keep that promise?

"GET UP!" my mom yelled as she hit me with a pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock, which not only was loudly beeping, but read 7:04. "School starts at 8 AM, sharp." Oh, crap, school! I forgot that today would be my first day at Harborside High School. Quickly, I jumped out of bed, shooed my mom out of the room, put in my contact lenses, brushed my hair and my teeth, got dressed, applied my mascara and lip gloss, and rushed downstairs. Rebecca was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine and eating her cereal. And, of course, not a single hair on her head was out of place. As much as I love and hate her, I envy her. She is gorgeous, polite, (around adults, at least.) popular, and really athletic. If I can't be like Rebecca, then I sure as hell hope Taylor turns out like her, but, you know, actually nice.

I sat down in a chair, where a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon rested in place. I gobbled down the food, spook a swig of my orange juice, and double-checked my backpack.

Pencils?

Check.

Paper?

Check.

Binder?

Check.

Lunch money?

Check.

Gym clothes?

Check.

Anything else I might need?

Check, check, check!

"Bye, Daddy!" I said as I planted a kiss on my dad's cheek. He was reading the business section of the newspaper, and drinking coffee. Dad said goodbye, took a drink of his coffee (extra-caffeine, of course) and continued reading the paper. As he and my mom talked, Rebecca and I walked to the bus stop, which was just at the end of our street. When we reached there, I pulled out my phone and texted Madison.

"u coming?" I texted her. Just a moment later, Madison replied.

"nope, sorry. Mom made cole drive me and avery to school today :P and she said it would be good 'bonding time' for us."

Of course she wasn't coming. Even if she wasn't being driven, a newer, closer bus stop was built by her house, even though she live just a block or so away. And Olivia's mom always drives her and Spencer to school together on the first day.

Eventually, Rebecca's bus showed up. She climbed on, got a seat towards the back, and began chatting with her friends. So now, it was just me. Sure, there were other kids near me, but I knew none of them.

My bus came a few minutes later. I chose a seat towards the middle. Not in the front, where the nerds are, but not in the back, where the most popular kids sit, like Lacey and her clique, even though Lacey and Claire aren't on that bus. But Danielle is. It's because Danielle and I live a street away from each other, so we're always on the same bus. In seventh grade, everyone was talking a lot and misbehaving, so they gave us bus "buddies". And guess who I had to sit with? That's right, Danielle. It. Was. Awful.

I spent the bus ride sitting next to a sophomore who talked to his girlfriend in the seat in front of us. So I just looked out the window, admiring the view. I saw a lot of trees, cars, birds, people carrying briefcases, and part of the beach as the bus passed it. Soon enough, we pulled into the Harborside parking where an abundance of cars and school buses sat. As soon as I climbed off them bus, I saw how many people there were. When my Aunt Hattie, who went to Harborside described it, her description was very accurate. She talked about the hundreds of kids crowding the hallways and outdoor areas, and the dozens and dozens of classrooms, filled with rude teachers, and the occasional nice one.

There were girls running into each others arms and giggling, and guys were fist-bumping each other. Everyone talked about their amazing summer feats, like going to Hawaii or meeting a celebrity. Sure, those things are all cool, but I had one no one could compare to: just a couple of days ago, my best friends and I became mermaids.

That's when reality hit me, hard. Avoiding water in high school would be like avoiding lava in an active volcano. With all the swimmers, and being near a beach where seniors and juniors could go for lunch break, and rain, or anything, this would be difficult.

As I searched for my locker, I accidentally bumped into a girl applying makeup in her locker mirror. Before I could apologize, she shot me a nasty look.

"Watch where you go, midget!" she said. I was dumbfounded. Did she just call me a midget? I may be the youngest person here, but I could bet that I'm smarter than her. I was about to walk away, when I remembered my power. I clenched my fist and focused on her lip stick. As I looked at it, the tube melted right in her hands. Then, I charred the tips of her hair, and for a finishing touch, I made the air around her humid, making all of her makeup run.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she exclaimed. The whole area of the hallway looked at her. It was impossible to keep my giggles under control! But I wasn't the only one who had trouble with that. In fact, most everyone did. As I started walking, I felt a tug on my collar of my shirt. I turned around and saw Olivia as she pulled me into the girls' bathroom. She did not look happy.

"Kyle!" Olivia exclaimed, quietly. "What do you think you're doing?" I shrugged my shoulders, but apparently that wasn't enough for her. I had no doubts that Olivia knew I had my power. While revenge is sweet, no feeling is worse that getting in trouble. Olivia lectured my about using my powers in public, and if I must, how I must do it discreetly.

I ran to find my locker, when I found it. 'Okay,' I thought, as I unlocked my locker. '28-10-32. That's not too hard.' My locker opened, but it was empty. So I filled my locker with my textbooks, decorated it with some photos, and put my cell phone in there. Not a moment later, the bell rang. I ran to find Mr. Scott's classroom, my homeroom. I slid into my desk, and looked around my class. I didn't know most of the people in my class, but I did recognize Lacey, Danielle, a few boys and a girl from my old middle school, and Madison. Madison was diagonal from me to the left, downwards. I was sitting in the fourth of seven rows, and towards the middle. I guess I could have a worse seat.

Right after roll call, the morning announcements came in the tv set in the corner of Mr. Scott's classroom, like every other one. There was an Asian-American man who looked about 45 years old sitting in a chair, in font of a desk. I suspected he was the principal.

"Good morning and welcome, or welcome back to Harborside High School! For all of the freshman and new students, my name is Principal Grey." He went on and on about sports sign-ups for the fall, after-school programs like drama club and math club, and our school mascot, the Bulldogs. I kinda zoned out on the announcements being made. They lasted about five or ten minutes, and right when they finished, the bell rang.

"GO TO FIRST PERIOD, KIDS!" Mr. Scott yelled as we shuffled out of the room. I glanced at my schedule and saw what I had lined up. For today, I had Algebra, Art, Break, History, French, Science, Lunch Break, English, Gym, and Newspaper. I basically have the same schedule every day. Luckily, I have Art with Olivia, Science with Olivia, Madison, and Landon, History with Madison and Landon, French with Olivia and Landon, English with Madison, Gym with Olivia and Madison, and Newspaper with Landon. So it works out pretty well.

Algebra class is pretty easy. At least, for me. After all, there's a reason why I skipped Fifth Grade. It's because I'm a genius. Okay, so I'm not actually a genius, but, you know, I'm not dumb. At least, not usually. And in Art class we didn't really do much, because it's the first day. Most of my classes are good, except for History. Oh my goodness, it is terrible! It's very boring and hard. I guess high school isn't all it's cracked up to be, actually.

**Madison's POV**

I walked into the science lab and plunked my stuff down next to Landon,. Across the table were Olivia and Kyle, sitting next to each other. Olivia and Kyle were talking, when their eyes suddenly grew. I turned around and saw that they were looking at Claire and Danielle who were sitting next to each other, and across from Lacey. And next to Lacey was... Charlie. As in Charlie Anderson. THE Charlie Anderson, who left Olivia, Kyle and I stranded that one night, the night that changed it all.

"Hey, Maddie." Landon said, with a smile. I smiled back and chatted with him for a minute, until the teacher came in. She had dark brown hair that was shining, white teeth, and clear skin. She looked to be in her mid-30s, and was wearing a designer dress. In one hand was a cup of coffee, and in the other was a file of papers, and her phone.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I just got off the phone with my sick uncle. But don't worry, he'll be fine. " The teacher had a kind and bubbly personality, which was like a breath of fresh air from the other teachers here. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Mrs. Ashwood." Mrs. Ashwood talked a little bit about herself, like her husband she married last June, and her dog, Phoenix.

"Now, class, for our first class, we'll start simple with something you've worked with before I'm sure: water."

Olivia, Kyle and I locked eyes. I felt a rush of nervousness through my body, and I know that they felt it, too.

"Did you know that only 1% of earth's water is fresh water?" Mrs. Ashwood took a graduated cylinder and poured most of the water into a bowl. "The amount in this graduated cylinder represents that. And most of it is frozen in icecaps, so that take away 61% of that." Mrs. Ashwood took a dropper and filled it with water. "This is about how much fresh water there is in the world we can use. I'm going to put a little drop in each hand to represent how much you may use.

Everyone stood their hands out, except for us. When Mrs. Ashwood reached us, she looked puzzled.

"Girls, don't you want some water?" the teacher asked. She looked at me, then Olivia, then Kyle.

"Um, no thanks. Thanks, though!" I said to her. Mrs. Ashwood. She looked at us again strangely.

"Okay, girls." she said, moving on to Landon. "Whatever you say!" Landon looked at us weirdly, especially me. He shot me a look saying, "What gives?"

Mrs. Ashwood then handed every partner group a graduated cylinder filled with water, and instructed to use the items in front of us to test the effects of it in water. Landon and I watched food dye swirl in the water, and TUMS tablets dissolve. As Landon reached for something else, his hand hit the graduated cylinder, which made it spill all over my arm. Oh no!

"Mrs. Ashwood, can I use the bathroom?" I asked frantically. She looked into my eyes, then at Kyle and Olivia. I don't know what she was thinking, but I could tell she knew something was up. Then, she uttered one word that pretty much saved my life.

"Hurry." she said. "HURRY!" I exited the room and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door, got in the handicapped stall, and locked the door. As I sat on the toilet seat, my tail appeared, not a moment late.

I reached for the toilet paper to help dry me off, but it just stuck to my wet tail. So I lifted the water off with my hands, shook it, and changed back to normal. So I walked back to the classroom and sat in my seat. Everyone watched me as I sat down, like I was some exhibit in a Freak Show. As I began talking with Olivia and Kyle, Mrs. Ashwood walked over.

"Excuse me, girls, but could I see all three of you guys after class?" she asked. I was stunned. Did she think I was trying to be rude? If I'm trying to be rude, I don't do it like that! I just act like a boy and be impolite.

The whole rest of the class, Landon couldn't stop staring at me. But once class ends, I pack up my bag and head out the door, when Kyle stops me.

"Remember? Mrs. Ashwood wants to meet with us." Kyle said. I groan, and head over to Mrs. Ashwood's desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Ashwood?" I asked unhappily.

Mrs. Ashwood looked at us for a moment. Clearly, the wheels in her head were turning. If only I knew what it meant! Did she want us to go to detention? No, that wouldn't make sense. It's not like we didn't anything wrong. At least, I bot think so...

"Girls," Mrs. Ashwood said, opening her desk drawer. She closed it after talking a quick glance inside. "is there anything you might want to talk about?"

Oh no. Is is possible he could be onto us? No, that's silly. How would he associate what happened in class with... Mermaids? Is it even possible? Seriously, how could she be a mermaid? It really just doesn't add up. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Ashwood is (or at least seems) nice, but I can't exactly see her swimming underwater with a shiny, copper colored tail as a teen. But then yet, neither could I picture myself like that a few weeks ago.

"Um... No!" I said, making myself sound sure. I wasn't, but I didn't want her to suspect anything.

Mrs. Ashwood glanced at us, then spun around in chair, facing the computer. "Well, if you girls say so! Now go to lunch." she said. In her voice, there was a little part that sounded kinda like it was saying "I know you're not telling me something I already know".

We all walked out of the room, looking at one another. "That was weird!" Kyle said as soon as we were out of earshot. Olivia seemed to understand what Kyle and I were feeling, because even with her simple nod, it signaled a lot.

We all went our separate ways as we walked towards our lockers. Sure, Kyle's locker was close to mine, but hers was still in a different hallway.

I put in the code for my locker and opened it. On the first day, it was already messy, disorganized, and dark. Yes, I know all the locker are dark, but the just seems... different. I shuffled through my stuff and found a brown paper sack, which contained my lunch. So I grabbed it and walked outside where some lunch benches were. Under a shady tree, Landon sat there, eating his sandwich and starting homework he got in an earlier class.

"Hey." I tell him as I walk closer. "Mind if I sit here?" Landon looks up at me with a smile, and motions me to sit down. I slowly unpack my "healthy" lunch of a bag of Doritos, two Oreos, a pack of fruit snacks, a PB&J sandwich, and a water bottle. (If you can't tell, I pack my own lunch.) I began eating my sandwich, awkwardly.

For a few minutes, there was just dead silence between Landon and I, aside from the crunching and chewing of food. After a few minutes, Landon speaks up and says something.

"What was the big deal about getting water on your arm in science?" Landon asked. Oh, Landon, if only you knew. I thought about how Kyle asked about telling someone, but Olivia and I shoved it down her throat, hard. But now that I thought about it, it could be sorta useful! However, I could never imagine ACTUALLY telling someone! What happens if they don't believe you, or faint, or call a bunch of TV stations? If I told my parents (although I don't know why I would), I wouldn't think that they would do any of those. Well, maybe the first two. But most likely not the third. (You know, unless your parents really geniunely hate you.)

Landon kept staring at me, expecting an answer. "Are you suddenly afraid of water?" he asked. "Because just a few weeks ago, our families went to SeaWorld together, and not only did we sit in the Splash Zone, but we went swimming with dolphins. Remember that?"

"Landon... I..." I started talking, but I couldn't manage to finish the sentence. Not only did I not know what to say, but also how to say it if I could figure it out. "I don't know. I really can't tell you, and I'm really sorry about that."

Landon's crystal blue eyes looked into mine, and looked away. "Yeah, okay." he said. Landon started to pack up his lunch and got up "See ya around.

He walked away from the oak tree, saw a few of his friends, and drifted into a group with them. I felt like total trash! But if he said that to me after that would've happened to him, I wouldn't think that he trusted me anymore.

I felt worse than trash. In fact, I felt just plain awful.

The bus ride home was awkward. Cole had football practice, so he couldn't drive me, and Avery was going to the mall with her friends. But even if she were coming directly home, she'd still have to take the bus, considering she doesn't have a car. Most of the time, she drives my dad's silver Range Rover. And frankly, I'm quite surprise she hasn't wrecked or dented it yet.

When I got home, my mom was, as usual, sitting at the computer and looking at the latest tabloids online.

"Hey." I said as I walked in. Sure, my mom is usually pretty strict, but she really likes going on the Internet and looking up stuff.

"Did you hear that Kim Kardashian got yet ANOTHER Botox injection?" my mom said, munching on a bag of pretzels. I shook my head, walked out of the room and into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. I took it upstairs to my bedroom, along with a water bottle, for a little experiment.

I opened the water bottle, set the apple on my bed, controlled the water to wrap around the apple, and lifted it up. Amazing! If I could do that, imagine what else I could do that to.

A smirk crept onto my face as I made the apple fly out my open window, and into the streets. But as that happened, Landon zoomed by on his bike as the apple fell to the ground. When he looked toward my window, I immediately ducked down and closed the window. He seemed confused, then left.

In some ways, this secret has been too awesome to explain in words. But in a lot of ways, it's made my life harder. And with Landon and the secret, I can probably guess that it will be the latter, not the former (being difficult).

When he was out of eyesight, I fell onto my bed and heavily breathed out. I don't know what is going on! Landon and I have been childhood friends. Heck, when you babysitter got married when we were seven or eight, Landon was a ring bearer and I was a flower girl. He's practically family.

I really want to tell him. But, I did make Kyle swear she wouldn't tell anyone, and the last thing I want o become is a hypocrite.

Why must my life be so complicated?

**Hey guys! Mochimochimochi32 here. Yes, I (finally) finished and published Chapter 3! Oh my, I can't even BEGIN to tell to tell y'all how hard I worked on this. And yes, I do know that this isn't exactly my best chapter, but please bear with me. I have a lot of good ideas for upcoming chapters, (but I still need some small ones, in case someone wants to PM me about that.) but I'm still working out the next few ones. And also, big kiss once again to SerenSplash989 and Marill96, for just being plain awesome (and helping me, too!) Don't forget Michelle the Editor, and Finchel and Clewis 4Eva (To Finchel and Clewis 4Eva: I did realize that Lacey and Zane had the same last name. For everyone, just imagine that her last name is actually Byrd, and to Michelle the Editor and everyone else, I tried to edit chapter one where Charlie leaves the girls. I couldn't figure out how to edit the document, so I'll post want really happened on my profile sooner or later.) Just one last thing! Every week or so, I'll have a new poll on my profile, usually about my story and what I should do with it. Your opinion counts! I looooooooooove it when people participate in my polls. And don't forget to review please! It helps he know someone is STILL reading this story. Now, I'll see y'all later! (Not really, but... Oh, you know what I mean.)**

**Mochimochimochi32 :)**


	4. Secrets Will Be Revealed

Chapter 4: Secrets Will Be Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water or any of its characters, plots, or anything else. Any other major brands mentioned are also not mine. Just to clear that up, 'Kay?

Mrs. Ashwood sat at her desk, organizing her drawers before the bell rang and her class room flooded with students. As she opened one of the drawers, she saw a dusty, slightly rusted necklace. It was a small locket in the shape of a heart, with a small, bright blue crystal in the middle. Seeing this, Mrs. Ashwood thought of her childhood, her two best friends, and her boyfriend. As she closed the locket, the woman smiled and put it back, right as the bell rang.

~~EARLIER THAT WEEK~~

Kyle's POV

I strolled along Angler's Cove, the private beach near my home. I picked up a seashell, slipped it into my pocket, and sat down. As I looked into the distance, I saw the top of Sardora poking through the 7 o'clock morning clouds. Before I had a chance to change my mind, I took off my shoes, dove into the water, and let the waves take control of me.

This was the first I'd gotten the chance to swim alone. Yes, I love my girls to death, but even I need time away from them. And this was one of those ways.

As I swam towards Sardora, something shiny caught my eye. There was something buried under the sand! I swam lower and clenched the necklace on the floor, and swam upwards, into the moon pool. When I surfaced, I examined its details. It was a heart shaped locket which appeared to be about 30 years old, and in the middle of it, a tiny little blue crystal. I admired it, and I noticed how beautiful it was.

I fumbled with the necklace, trying to make the locket open. But of course, it did not work. When I banged it in the side of a rock, it opened, however, and a small picture with three girls wearing matching leis, floral skirts, and coconut bras was exposed. They appeared to be about 15 or 16, and looked like they were having the time of their lives as they cheekily smiled at the camera. This is what true friendship was.

I quickly swam home, rushing to show Madison and Olivia. As soon as I got on the sand and dried myself, I got up and biked home on my pink and purple bike. The feeling to show the girls was really strong, and it was almost gnawing at me.

"Madison! Madison!" I exclaimed, seeing her roller-blading. "Look at this!" I showed her the necklace as she gasped. Soon enough, Olivia was in eyesight and trudged slowly along the road in her roller-blades she borrowed from Madison. I showed Olivia the necklace, and her reaction was very similar. She too gasped, and asked many questions, to which I replied "I don't know" to most of them.

I took it home, put it on my desk and decided to it think about it until the next day, so that I couldn't worry. But that night, when I was asleep, I had a dream about it. But really, it was just EXACTLY what happened that afternoon. I was swimming, I saw the locket, looked at it, grabbed it, swam up to shore and took another look at it before I swam home. Maybe it meant something?

The next morning was a Monday, which meant school. I put on my favorite purple tee shirt with blue stripes, a pair of denim shorts, and gold-colored sandals. Right before I went downstairs, I glanced at my necklace on the desk, put it around my neck, and strutted down the staircase. My dad was cooking eggs and bacon, my mom was helping Taylor tie her shoes, and Rebecca was watching a recording of "Dance Moms" on our DVR. (And let me just say this, I LOVE "Dance Moms" like crazy. But honestly, who doesn't? Rebecca and I watch it together a lot. It's like one of the only times we get along with each other, but that could be just because we're staring at a screen.)

"Good morning, sweetie." my dad said as I brushed past him. He kissed the top of my head, handed me my plate with eggs and bacon, and whistled as he flipped a pancake. I sat down at the table, ate as fast as I could, and dragged Rebecca out the door so that we wouldn't miss the bus.

As soon as we reached the bus stop, Rebecca's bus pulled up and picked her and some other kids up. My bus came eventually, which I regretted because I hate the bus. It smells, it's loud, and I can never get a good seat. I ended up sitting by some girl in my Science class, but we didn't know each other, so it was very awkward.

The minute the bus arrived, I shuffled my way into the school, through the hallways (making sure to NOT expose my powers, thank you very much, Olivia.) and to my locker. I got all my stuff into a bag which I carry around to all my classes, and looked for Madison and Olivia. The bell rang, however, so I scurried to class before I was caught in the hallways, before the hall monitors come out.

Science came along, which meant Mrs. Ashwood, the strange, science teacher who means well, but possibly knows too much. I plunked my stuff down in the spot I sat in yesterday, and chatted with Madison, Olivia, and Landon. Class started, and we read out of a textbook and did a lab experiment. This time, thankfully, it was testing magnets and magnetism, and not water.

I sat with Olivia as we copied down our observations and made notes. We talked, and as I fingered the necklace, I caught Mrs. Ashwood glaring at us, and especially me. That was strange. Yes, it's a pretty necklace, but there's nothing special about it!

Okay, it's very nice and unique. But so what?

We did a lab, took notes, and finished an in-class assignment until the bell rang. Mrs. Ashwood wanted to see us AGAIN (no surprise) so we walked over to her desk and stood there. I wanted to make this quick. After all, I only have so much time to eat lunch!

"Girls," she said, eyeing us. Especially me. "Is everything alright?" she opened a drawer, glanced in it, and shut it tightly. "And Kyle? Where did you get that necklace?"

"I..." I said, stuttering. "I got it as a high school gift from my grandparents. She found it at an antique store." I was hoping she wouldn't notice I was lying, but that would be difficult. Anyone who's ever met me knows I'm a terrible liar, unlike Madison.

"Okay girls," Mrs. Ashwood said. "If you ever need someone you need to talk to about things you don't want to discuss with your parents, just know that you can trust me." She set her hand on mine as she loosely squeezed my wrist.

I glanced over at Madison. She and I eyed the vase filled with water on her desk carefully. Just as we were about to leave,

SPLASH!

Mrs. Ashwood accidentally (and I really do think that time was an accident) knocked over her vase, causing the water in it to spill on Olivia just the tiniest bit. She couldn't run out of the classroom, so she ducked under a table and tried to hide herself and Madison and I tried to stop Mrs. Ashwood.

"No! Mrs. Ashwood!" I yelled, but it was too late. When we all looked down, Olivia was staring up at us, meekly smiling and waving, tail and all.

"Hi guys." She said. "What's up?" Madison and I looked at each other as Mrs. Ashwood clasped a hand over her mouth. She struggled to move, and flopping her tail definitely didn't help much.

Olivia's POV

"Um... I can explain?" I said, nervously. Why does Mrs. Ashwood look shocked, yet not shocked at all?

"It's... true..." Mrs. Ashwood whispered to herself. Her eyes were the size of golfballs.

"Mrs. Ashwood, what do you mean by 'it's true'?" Madison asked her, giving her a strange look.

"Yes. Uh... Girls? Do you mind grabbing your lunches? I do believe you'll be spending the rest of the lunch period with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So... Let me get this straight, you guys were at a party when Charlie Anderson, as in the Charlie in my class, left you girls on a boat while he drove away with one of his friends?" She asked. I nodded my head as I took another bite of my turkey and ham sandwich with mustard. "And then you guys went looking for Madison at Sardora, causing you to find the moon pool, and turning into mermaids?" This time, we all nodded our nodded out heads. "Wow." She replied with a stunned look on her face.

"How do you know so much about mermaids yourself, Mrs. Ashwood?" Kyle asked. She stirred the salad she packed in a container with a plastic fork.

Mrs. Ashwood chuckled. She looked slightly into the distance before looking at us and said, "Simple. I was one myself."

Madison almost choked on her Diet Coke when she heard that. "You were a... mermaid?" She asked. Madison, as usual, was stunned and had the same stupid look she gets on her face whoever she hears something "shocking", whether it's very mild (like if she sees her report card has mostly Bs) or something actually shocking (like what just happened, or when Madison gets her report card and sees she has 2 or 3 As on there).

"Oh yes, I was a mermaid. In fact, I remember how I became one like the back of my hand..."

~MRS. ASHWOOD'S FLASHBACK~

"Come on, Leann!" my best friend, Heather, yelled from outside my bedroom window. "We're gonna be late!" I groaned, but I got out of my bed and dressed. My family lives in a two-story house, but I got what would've been the guest bedroom since I wanted privacy. After all I AM 15 turning 16 in just a few weeks!

"I am sixteen, going on seventeen..." I sang as a pulled my hair back into a braid and tied it with a ribbon. Okay, I'm not 16 yet, and I definitely won't be 17 until next year. But I still like the song. Ever since I was seven and I first saw "The Sound of Music" I knew that I wanted to be a singer when I grew up. But now that I'm older, I started giving up on that dream ever since I was introduced to the real world when I was 13, where dreams DON'T come true. My grandpa died of a stroke. Yes, he was 79, and yes, it was coming close to his time, but he was one of my best friends. I have one sister who is three, no cousins on my dad's side of the family, and 11 on my mom's, even though it was two separate families who lived only one block away from each other in Seattle. I've only met them once or twice, but the times that I've met them, I didn't enjoy their company. They just seemed too... Proper. Intelligent. Uptight. And not to mention snooty! It was hard to believe that both of the families were related to my mom.

I left a note on the refrigerator telling my parents that I'd be out with Heather, and our other best friend, Poppy, for a while. I shuffled out the back door in the kitchen and ran towards Heather. It's the beginning of summer 1990, a brand-new decade, and being 15 meant having lots of responsibilities.

"Where to now?" I asked her as she checked her watch. Poppy appeared from behind a large tree, gave me a big hug, and ran towards the dock behind my house. She sat down, dipped her feet in the water, and kicked the surface, making it splash a little bit.

"You know." I say, scratching my head. "I think there's some kind of festival down by the beach." Heather and Poppy and I talk for a while, decided that's where we want to go, and head there in our bicycles.

Before we know it, it's no longer 12:30, but 3 o'clock, and we've all ridden on the rides at least twice, ordered more funnel cake than you could count, and stepped inside of a photo booth countless times. . Poppy and I sat, while Heather went down to the beach for a moment.

"Guys, come here!" She exclaimed, not able to contain her excitement. "Look!" We run down to her and saw Heather pointing at a large, black and blue object.

"A boat?" I said. "What's so great about a boat?" Heather pulled out a small piece of paper from the bottom and reads it aloud.

"To whoever reads this- Keep this boat. It may not be on your standards, but on mine, this boat is a pile of shit. Has enough fuel for about an hour or so.  
Don't bother trying to find who I am. It'll be hard for you. Besides, why does it matter?  
-Someone"

"Should we keep it?" Heather asked both of us. Poppy seems okay with it, but I'm reluctant.

"No way. I am not just taking a boat laying there! And I don't care if it has a note with it. That boat could be from anyone." I said. I didn't want to come off as uptight, but this was just plain stupid. Even though it was very unlikely, what if the note was from a criminal of some sort, just waiting for us to get on, only to murder or rob us?

"All in favor of keeping the boat, raise your hand." Poppy said, as Heather also raised it high. I, clearly outvoted, sat there, with a scowl on my face. Poppy dragged me into the boat as Heather jumped in, before Poppy and me.

There was a sour look on my face, but Heather, and especially Poppy, were having the time of their lives. I guess it was kinda fun though, but not anything thrilling. We boated for about an hour, until we were dead in front of Sardora Island.

"Uh oh." Poppy said, her hands shaking. "No no no no no!" I glanced over at what Poppy was looking at, and saw the amount of gas.

On the gas display, the red hand was at the large white "E" and we slowed to a stop. So we were out of gas, in the middle of the ocean, with no way to contact anyone.

"We're doomed." I said as I slumped down in my seat.

"Leann..." Poppy said, rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay. Someone's gonna realized we're gone sooner than later, but in the meantime..." Her voice trailed off as she looked into the distance. "Wait. What about Sardora?"

"Sardora Island?" Heather asked, her voice sounding nervous. "You know, like, five or ten years ago a few people went there to explore, and never came back." I nodded, looking at her.

While we talked with each other, Poppy looked for something that could aid us. She found an emergency kit under the steering wheel, and found a rope, a flare gun, two inflatable life vests, a pack of beef jerky, a pack of dried bananas, matches, a blanket and a big bottle of water. She tied the rope to her waist, jumped into the water, tied to it to a handle on the edge of the boat, and pushed the boat onto the coast of Sardora. While we watched her, she continued swimming. Swim, push, breathe. Swim, push, breathe. Swim, push, breathe.

"You don't think we'll actually need all this stuff, do you?" I asked cautiously.

"It's hard to tell." Poppy replied. "If I had to guess, one of our parents have probably realized that we're gone, and will send people to look for us."

I shuddered at the thoughts of being left here overnight. Who knows what could be crawling on and around this mysterious place? Spiders, snakes, sharks, birds, and who knows what else?

Heather and I stepped off the boat as Poppy surfaced and pushed it inwards, toward the beach. Her blue sweatshirt that read "Cape Cod" and denim shorts were soaked. The makeup on her face ran down her cheeks, and in her hair were tiny pieces of seaweed and other things.

I grabbed the kit and dragged it along the sand. Heather and Poppy pushed the boat on the side of some rocks, which formed a small cliff. We sat down on the beach and sighed. What if I never saw my family again? I would never live to see my sister, Daisy, grow up. I'd never graduate high school or college. I'd never see any of my other friends, my parents, or relatives.

"H-how long do you think we'll be here?" I asked both of them, hoping for a reply.

Poppy took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Leann," she told me, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know."

I took a quick little nap, until Heather woke me up. She nudged me over and over, until she pinched me, which caused me to wake up, angrily. She looked down at me, scanned my face, and began to talk.

"If we're here for a while, we might as well explore." Heather spoke. "After all, it was Poppy's idea." Behind her stood Poppy, with a large grin spread across her face. I had no interest in climbing among this island. Besides, I prefer my limbs in whole pieces, unbroken and blood-free.

"Uh... We can shoot the flare gun from as high as we can go and hope that we signal someone maybe?" Poppy added, clearly trying to persuade me. But, while I was reluctant to say yes, I finally agreed to their wacky plan. I grabbed the flare gun and caught up with the other two girls, as they both hiked up steep rocks.

Halfway up, we approached a small creek which we has to cross. It was starting to become dusk, and since I had seen no other way in sight to get to the top, I took off my sneakers and socks, ran across the ankle-deep water, trying my best not to get too terribly wet.

"Hey guys, look!" Heather yelled, running. Poppy and I chased after her frantically. We had to stay together in a group! That way, if someone found us, it'd be easier to get us all of us at once.

Heather slid down a hole, with us towing behind by just a few feet. "Heather!" I yelled. "Are you okay?" I glanced down and saw Heather at the bottom of the pit, looking up at me. Carefully, I slid down, screaming the whole time.

"OW!" I yelped as I felt a sharp pain on my back. "Heather? Where are you?" I couldn't see anything, due to there being almost no light in the cave, aside from the little crevice from on top of us.

Poppy slid down the chute. It wasn't exactly graceful, but it was sure as hell better than my entrance. She stood up, brushed the small bits of gravel on her still damp shorts off, and sat down. Behind a large set of rocks was something truly magical. There was a small pool in the middle of the cave area, at least behind the rocks. It was a sort of bluish-green color, and it glowed in the light of the stars shining down in the night sky.

I glanced at Poppy and she shrugged at me. "Poppy!" I yelled at her. "You were supposed to stay up there to shoot the flare gun! Now they'll never find us." I sank against the wall of the cave as I covered up my face and started to cry.

But then, the pool started to glow, even more than before. "I know!" Poppy yelled, jumping in the water. "This is how we'll get out!" It didn't seem like a terrible idea. After all, it could be our only way out! I slipped off my shoes, jumped into the water and held onto Poppy for support. She held a tight grip against my arm, helping me to not sink like a rock.

It didn't take long to persuade Heather to get in. She plugged her nose with her finders pinching the sides, jumped in, and took a deep breath once she surfaced.

All of the sudden, the water began to fizz and bubble, like a Jacuzzi. It felt strangely... good. The water's temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, just right. There were tiny particles floating upwards as a full moon, bright as the sun, hung above our heads. When I looked up, I was blinded for a quick moment by the brightness.

"Let's go!" Heather yelled as she ducked underwater and started to swim, just as the show the pool put on for us ended. I grasped even tighter onto Poppy, who aided me in swimming outside. I've only swam a few times in my life, and every time I had done it I was wearing a life vest and under close adult supervision. Poppy and Heather were the only ones outside of my family who knew I couldn't swim.

We swam to some rocks, dragged ourselves onto the beach, tried to dry off with some leaves (it didn't work very well) and fell asleep. And as far as I know, that's the last thing that happened, before the insanity started...

~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled back and forth slightly in my sleep as I tried to get comfortable. But when you're sleeping on sand and it could seep into your clothes anytime, it can get quite uncomfortable. The sun shined through my eyelids, but I tried to ignore it as I covered my eyes with the palm of my hand.

I opened my eyes, just the slightest bit, and closed them again. I opened them again, just a little bit more, and saw two men who appeared to be in their 40s or 50s staring down at me.

"AAH!" I yelled, jumping a little bit. "Who... What is... How did.. What?" I mumbled a bunch of things. I was confused lied I'd never been before. Why were they here? Who were they? Why was I here? I craned my head and saw Poppy on the ground, dead asleep, and Heather, talking to someone taking notes in a notepad.

A man wearing a police uniform and a name badge that read "THEODORE" came up to me and started questioning me.

"Excuse me, miss, but how long do you believe you were here on Sardora Island?" He tapped a notepad with a pen and furrowed his eyebrows. I pondered this, thinking of how long I was here.

"Uh..." I told him, thinking. "Maybe like... 18 or 19 hours? I remember falling asleep for a while. Should I leave out anything that had to do with the moon pool and the cave? I excused myself, ran over to Heather, and asked her. She shook her head, hard.

I walked back over to the officer, and continued to answer his questions. "Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked. I kept my lips shut as I widened my eyes.

"No... That's it." I told him, doing my best to sound confident. He scanned my face, jotted down some notes, and shut his notepad.

"Thank you, miss." He said as he walked away and gave the notes to someone else.

"Leann!" I heard my mother yell as I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw my mom hugging me, squeezing me as tight as she could. "We were so worried about you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

I hung up my wet clothes on the towel rack and undressed. I turned the shower dial to "HOT" and stepped inside of it. The hot water poured on my back. It felt really soothing and calming, especially because of what I just came from. But something didn't feel quite right. When I looked down, I no longer had legs. I had a tail.

I pressed myself against the side of the shower, helping me from not falling. What the hell was this? I touched it, and it felt strangely good. The tail was kind of slimy, but it was also sturdy, yet soft at the same time.

"Leann!" My sister, Nina yelled as she pounded on the door. "I have to poop!" Thank goodness I had locked the door. If not, she probably would've barged right through that door and saw me. But the big question: how on earth did I get a tail?

Sardora.

As soon as I opened the shower door, I reached for the towel on the ground as I frantically wiped off my tail. The gleaming scales on where my legs were quickly disappeared, and were replaced with flesh. I sighed, got dressed, and dialed Poppy and Heather's numbers, and had a three-way call with them, discussing the mermaid issue.

"Listen," Poppy said quietly. I think her parents may have been in the house somewhere. "I don't know what happened to us, or how, but two things. A: it's pretty god damn cool. And B: we cannot tell anyone. Swear?" Heather and I both promised to not tell a soul unless we all agreed on it.

"Good." Poppy finished, and she put the phone back in its cradle. My new life had just begun.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

All three of the girls looked at me with their eyes large and their mouths hanging.

"So then, after you three became mermaids, what happened?" Olivia asked me. I shook my head as my heart sank. When exactly was the last time I talked to Poppy or Heather? It was almost the friendship that never was.

"It's..." I spoke as my voice trailed off. "It's complicated, dear. Maybe another time." Just as I said that, the bell rang and my classroom flooded yet again with dozens of students.

Class was hard to teach that day. I kept wanting to break down and cry. If only I had been a better friend to Poppy and Heather. Maybe then we wouldn't have hated each other so much. But I couldn't turn back the clocks, no matter how much I wanted to.

Olivia's POV

I biked past Spencer's middle school, Greenland Middle School, and saw him loading into the school bus. He saw me, smiled and waved, and shuffled into the yellow bus and it drove away. I pedaled hard and fast, trying to keep up with the bus. It worked for a minute or so, but I quickly lost energy as the bus gained speed. So I hopped off the bike and walked it home.

I felt inside my pocket for the key as I walked up the stairs of my house. Inside, my mom sat on the couch, and was using her laptop. When I leaned over her shoulders, she was on a website for finding jobs.

My mom has been out of a job for almost a week now, and still nothing. She's gone to three different interviews, but they all declined her. In her old job, she was an accountant for a local bank that ran out of business. But lately, it didn't matter if her job had to do with money. Heck, it didn't even matter if it was dressing up as a chicken on the side of the highway and dancing to promote a fast food restaurant. All that mattered was that she was making money for our family.

I trudged up the stairs, and into Spencer's bedroom. He was playing a video game on his Xbox 360 he got or Christmas last year, and seemed to be having fun. I smiled as I leaned against the doorway, quietly shut the door, and walked into my room and onto my bed.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. In, out. In, out. In, out. Soon enough, I was asleep, and dreaming.

~OLIVIA'S DREAM~

I walked on the beach of Sardora, admiring the waves. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I was happy. Alone, but happy.

When I laid down on a hammock and shut my eyes, I was awoken by a dark cloud over Sardora. In the cloud were two outlines of very familiar faces: Kyle and Madison.

"Olivia..." Kyle cooed in a strange voice. "Come here, my darling..." I tried running, faster and faster, but it was no help. The cloud grabbed me, and Madison and Kyle were laughing.

"Stupid girl!" Madison exclaimed. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. "No one likes us." She reached down, squished me through the surface of the cloud, and made me disappear. Where was I? When I looked around, I saw nothing except darkness. But when I opened my eyes, I was exposed to a whole new world of sadness. There was torture, and evil loomed everywhere.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, but it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up sweating, and nervous. What had that dream meant? Was it supposed to represent my friendship with Kyle and Madison ending, like Mrs. Ashwood's with Heather and Poppy? I had to know, even if it kept me up all night.

Hey everyone! I think you know who I am. After all, this is the fourth chapter! Just wanted to let everyone know that I made some slight modifications to chapters 1 and 2, so please check them out! Once again, BIG kisses to SerenSplash989 and Marill96 for ideas with the chapter and creative tips. Please go read their stories "H2O: Just Add Nicole, Bella and Lainey" and "H2O", respectively. Hmm... What should chapter 5 be about? Please PM me! I am reeeeeaaaally low on ideas, so help would be great! And don't forget that I am now on Instagram! Follow me mochimochimochi32 (my profile picture will be the same one I have for this website.) Okay, we'll that seems to be all I have to write so... Bye!


	5. Full Moon Madness

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own H2O: Just Add Water or any other major brands mentioned in this story/chapter.**

**Olivia's POV**

Normally, it was the usual daily grind. Wake up, get dressed, and go to school. But not today. Today was special. Not only was there no school, because it was Labor Day, but also because the sun was shining, it was a balmy 81 degrees, and I had a date with my girls, Madison and Kyle, out in the ocean.

When I walked downstairs in my pajamas, my mom was on the phone, while using her laptop. "Uh huh. Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow!" My mom said as she hung up with a smile. "Guess who has a job interview tomorrow?" A smile spread across my face as I gave her a big hug. My mom really needs this job, ever since she got laid off a few weeks ago.

After a bowl of Lucky Charms, two strips of bacon, and a glass of milk, I headed back upstairs to change into my new bikini. It was white with navy blue stripes on it, and very cute. The suit didn't expose too much, but it also didn't make me look like a grandma. And for a bonus, it was only $12, something I could easily afford.

On top of that, I slipped into a pair of bright pink denim shorts, a white tank top and slid sneakers onto my shoes.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I flew down the stairs and out the door. I hopped on my bike sitting on the porch, and pedaled to Angler's Cove, where we regularly met to swim or talk. When I stopped, Madison was sitting on a rock fumbling with her phone, and Kyle was staring off into the distance. I laughed when I saw her do this.

"Hey." I declared. Madison and Kyle looked at me. Kyle smiled and waved, but

Madison just said "hey" and continued using her new phone which her parents bought after it fell in the ocean. Even though she had gotten it about two days before school started, which was probably a month ago now, it was already scratched on the edges of it. And the fact that Madison probably snuck out of her bedroom to come here made me cringe. After all, she's supposed to be grounded!

"You ready?" Madison said as she stuffed her phone in her back pocket. Right as we were about to run in, the absolute worst thing possible happened.

Landon showed up.

"Hey guys." He said quietly. I saw him scan us from top to bottom. "We're you guys gonna run in the water wearing your clothes and with your phones?"

"Oh. Uh... Oops!" Kyle said, slipping off her shorts and shirt. "Didn't notice that." That was our cue to start taking off our cover ups to try and prove Landon something. But what?

"Exactly why are you here?" Madison asked Landon. She gave him a death glare, and he bit his lip.

"We'll, for starters, my house is right there." Landon pointed to a small beige house which was almost directly above where we stood. It rested on some bluffs, and Landon was the one who showed us this beach. We were the only people who ever came here, for the fact that it is so well hidden.

"Landon, leave." Madison spoke to Landon. He raised his arms, turned around, and walked back. "Thanks, Landon!" She shouted, but I get the feeling he either tuned us out purposely or didn't hear us.

"Now, where were we?" I asked them as we all peeled into the water. A few moments later, the most beautiful thing in the world, my tail, appeared directly behind me. I cheekily smiled, and kicked to start swimming. Madison and Kyle did the same motion, until we were all racing 15 feet underwater.

My first time swimming (or at least as a mermaid!), I remember everything was different. I could see as clear as if I were wearing goggles, and I never really felt the urge to come up for air for at least 15 minutes, and not to mention having a tail! I feel bad for anyone in the world who isn't (or wasn't) a mermaid.

I raised my head above the surface only to see Kyle staring back at me. She had a blank expression in her face, as if she didn't care about anything in the world. Only a few second later did Madison surfaced. She had a huge grin in her face, until she saw Kyle and me looking at her.

"Damn it!" Madison cursed. "I really need to start working on my time." I giggled, and soon enough Kyle joined in with me. Madison did eventually smile, to prove she's not a bad sport. We all floated in the water, just laughing until our sides hurt, not caring what anyone else thought.

We all swam back, might I mention SLOWLY this time, observing the coral, fish, and everything else surrounding us. It was fun doing this. I wouldn't have chosen to spend my day off any other way.

"Class, please open to page 59 in your English textbooks." My teacher, Mr. Gregory bellowed to the class. He had brownish gray hair, a mustache, and was wearing a blue and yellow sweater. Yikes. In my free time, I run a fashion blog, and let me just say this: I know a bad outfit when I see it. And this? Terrible doesn't even begin to describe how awful his sweater is.

I rolled my eyes and whispered something to the girl sitting behind me, Natalie Hicks, about how awful class was. She laughed, but I instantly turned back around as soon as I saw him get out of his desk and came towards us. My face was buried in my textbook, and I stared into it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Mr. Gregory walked away, and as soon as he was out of eyesight, the bell rang and I was off to science.

When I plunked my stuff down on my seat, Landon nudged me and whispered in my ear.

"Olivia," Landon uttered, his eyes glued on Madison. "You and Kyle have been spending a lot of time with Madison, and she's kinda been… Well…. It's almost like she's… avoiding me. What do you think?" What was I supposed to say? 'Oh no, don't worry. She's only been avoiding you for the past month because we're mermaids now. No big deal.' Yeah right. Like I was just going to tell him!

"Um… She's on her period?" I barely spoke. My voice rose as I told him. "And it's been really, erm, long?" Landon just stared at me with a confused expression. He blinked, scratched his head, and shoved his books into the small crevice made to hold books and other things.

"But doesn't a period last for only like a week?" Landon questioned. I thought for a second, thinking how I could cover this up. I just gave him a confused shrug and jotted down the notes on the board as Mrs. Ashwood gave her lecture on cells and reproduction.

Once class ended, Mrs. Ashwood signaled for Madison, Kyle, and me to come to her desk. She took off her reading glasses, set them on her desk, and began to talk.

"Girls, there's something _very _important I need to talk to you guys about: full moons.

"So… let me get this straight… the moon is supposed to make us all loopy?" Madison said to Kyle and me. "Yeah right. We're not werewolves." She rolled her eyes and continued walking on the sidewalk, strutting in front of us. Kyle and I exchanged looks, but we also continued to walk along the road.

Normally, we all took the bus, but considering that it's in the low 80s temperature-wise, and the beginning of September, we knew this weather wouldn't last forever. Soon enough, it'd be jeans and light jacket weather, like it usually was this time of year.

We all went our separate ways, each of us heading down a different street. I headed for my house, of course, and saw my brother sprawled out on the couch, watching _SpongeBob Squarepants_. His feet dangled from the edge of the couch, and his head rested on a pillow.

"Spencer." I stated, scaring him. "Homework. Now" Spencer groaned, but got off the couch and lugged his backpack up the stairs. I smiled a triumphant grin, and set my backpack on the coffee table. I unzipped the zipper, slid out my laptop and notebooks, and began working on my homework. The phone rang right as I lifted my pencil from the table. It was Kyle, so I couldn't just ignore it. She knew I was home; after all, she walked home with Madison and me. When I picked it up, there was a moment of silence, until Kyle started talking.

"Hey Olivia." Kyle said, pausing for a little bit. There was some awkward silence, but I told her hello and we began chatting some more.

"So…" Kyle continued. I waited for her to finish her sentence. "What do you think about the full moon and Mrs. Ashwood's warning about it?" she asked as her voice faded slowly. I pondered that for a second. Did I _truthfully _believe it? Honestly, I wasn't too sure. But I guess that if you're going to try and protect yourself from a moon that you don't exactly know if it's true, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Um… I'm not really too sure. But I guess I'd rather be safe than sorry." I told Kyle. It was so quiet that I could her long, deep breaths through the telephone. We hung up, but after that, I kinda just sat on the couch for a minute. All of the sudden, the door swung open. My mom stood in the middle of the doorframe with an enormous smile on her face.

"I got the job!" Mom exclaimed. I gave her a huge hug, and I felt her pulse beating rapidly in chest as she pressed it against mine.

"That's great, Mom!" I replied, smiling. "When do you start?"

"Next week."

"Okay…" My voice started trailing off. "Where exactly are you working?"

"Um… You see… That's the thing." I gave my mom a confused expression as she fumbled with her purse. "I'm working as the replacement secretary…"

"That's great!"

"At your… school." My eyes bulged and my mouth hung open. Yes, I _was _happy for her, I won't deny that. But why at _my school_? Why not at some restaurant? But what really mattered was that she had a job. So now, I don't have to spend my weekends and nights babysitting for neighbors on my block. Now, don't get me wrong, I love babysitting. But I'm 14! I do have _some_ kind of social life, even though it's not really much.

"You know what, all that matters is that you're working again." I heard Spencer's snickers coming from his bedroom door, even though he tried to muffle them. I obscurely stuck my hand out in a "stop" position behind my back and angled it at his room. But, even though I only meant to send a quick chill inside, due to the fact that I probably have the least amount of control over my powers out of all three of us.

Spencer ran out of his room and down the stairs, shivering, and covered in snow.

"Whoops." I muttered under my breath.

**Madison's POV  
**

I don't know how, but I somehow convinced my mom to let Kyle and Olivia spend the night tonight, even though I'm grounded. Well, not really anymore. I kind of made this deal with my mom that I would get all B+'s and A's on my report for this first semester, and that I had to use my phone only between 3:00 (when school got out) and 8:45 (when homework HAS to be finished, or else. And trust me, you _don't _want to find out what "or else" means, I learned the hard way.), and thatI could keep NO SECRETS. Period, end of sentence.

Okay, so that last one would be very difficult to promise to, if not impossible, with my dilemma. But because I did not want to be grounded anymore, I swore to everything.

Honestly, I think that the first two might be harder than the last. But maybe that's just me.

"Hey girls!" I stated as they both walked in, sleeping bags in tow. Kyle's arms contained a bag of candy and a box of microwave popcorn. In Olivia's arms were movies, like and _Mean Girls_, _The Devil Wears Prada_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _White _Chicks, _Legally _Blonde and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , and both sleeping bags and pillows. And, because it was _my_ room, I slept on my bed (duh).

I helped each one of them set up their sleeping bags and get the movies set up. On one of the walls of my bedroom, the window was exposed to us, even though it could have easily been shut with my blue and green curtains.

We were in the middle of _Mean Girls_, even though it was only 7:30 or 8 o'clock.

"Okay, I am going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kyle got up from her sleeping bag walked towards the door. But then, I looked at her, and she froze. Her eyes were glued on the window. I tried peeking out the window, but Olivia quickly tackled me and covered her eyes.

"Don't look at the moon! Or else you'll be under the moon's spell, remember? Like Mrs. Ashwood told us?" Olivia warned me. I rolled my eyes, but then I thought. Kyle was _still_ frozen as ever, looking directly at…

The moon.

Kyle's eyes glowed and her hands were by her side, twitching. She wore a grin on her face the size of an elephant. Suddenly, she was out of this trance, but somehow sucked into an entirely new one.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. She grabbed it tightly, and snapped it down.

"Um, excuse me? Do I know you?" Kyle retorted, rolling her eyes. At me! This is the same sweet, generous, pure girl that I've known since Kindergarten! Kyle continued looking at me. Her eyes were a sort of reddish tint.

"Hey Olivia, some backup would be nice!" I said. Olivia immediately sprung out of her bean bag chair and tried to focus Kyle away from the window. It seemed to be that the more she looked at the moon, she more she was controlled by it. Why didn't I just take Mrs. Ashwood's advice and not have this sleepover? Actually, that could've been worse if we were separated. Who knows what our parents would think?

I pulled out my phone and recorded Kyle trying to attack Olivia while she pressed Olivia's face into the bed and dug her fingernails into her skin. Kyle balled her fist and began to burn Kyle's skin, making Olivia scream. Thank god that my parents were at a dinner party, Avery was at her friend's house for a sleepover, and Cole was playing in a football game at Harborside! Hearing their screams would be the last thing I wanted.

Setting the phone on my bedside table so it was still angled where it was recording, I got up immediately and tried stopping Kyle. But she was relentless, stopping at _nothing_. While I struggled to pull Kyle away, she tightened her grip on the mattress of my bed.

"Okay, that's it." I said and pulled Olivia out the door of my bedroom and down the stairs. Kyle chased after us, and she looked like a monster who had just escaped some type of prison.

I ran desperately to Landon's house and banged on the front door.

"Landon!" I yelled frantically. Olivia was right behind me, and Kyle was beginning to catch up to us. "Landon! Landon! Landon! Are you there? HELP!" Landon appeared at the front door, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed. He did not look happy at all.

"What do you need?" Landon questioned. I pointed to Olivia and Kyle, who were fighting. Olivia and I tried very hard to not look at the moon, but it seemed as if that was what Kyle wanted Olivia to do. Upon seeing both of them, he covered his mouth to keep from screaming and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" Landon asked me, as if _I _knew.

"Listen Landon, I know I've kinda been avoiding you for the past few weeks or so. But I kinda have a good reason…" I said. Landon looked at me, almost waiting for an answer. I looked down and made the left corner of my mouth go up.

"I'm waiting…" he said reluctantly. I took a deep breath and just let it go as I said…

"I'm a mermaid."

"Yeah, sure! And I'm a magical little leprechaun who eats candy all day and rides pink unicorns! " Landon laughed, but I didn't find it funny.

"I'm not kidding. Think about it! Leaving in the middle of science after you spilt water on my arm, avoiding you, and spending so much time at the beach so suddenly?" I saw Landon register all the details in his mind. It all just clicked with him as shock flooded his face.

"I… I…" Landon muttered. "Get away from me, you FREAK!" he exclaimed, closing the door. I stopped it with my foot just in time.

"Landon, listen! I am still the same girl you have known since we were babies, who does everything with you and knows everything about you. Now, I know I kept this a secret from you longer than I should have, and I apologize for that. But just because I'm now a mermaid, that doesn't mean I'm any different! It's just one different secret that you and I, well, also Kyle and Olivia, share." I stuck out my hand, maintaining eye contact with him. "Got it?" He was reluctant for a moment, but grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Got it." he said quietly. "Now, why exactly _are _you here?" I pointed to Olivia and Kyle, who was trying to rip out Olivia's hair. She focused her head up to the sky and showed her the pearly white, shining moon. And now not only was Kyle under a trance, but also Olivia. But thankfully, she wasn't as violent as Kyle, just sort of oblivious and controlling.

They both smiled and looked at me. Both of their eyes were a glowing reddish color, and sparkled just a little bit. Kyle and Olivia ran after me on the dark street. It if didn't get them inside and out of sight of the moon, people would start calling the police and worrying.

"Landon!" I yelled, getting Landon's attention. "Help me get them in my house!" Landon grabbed Olivia's arm, who froze his hand solid. Around his left hand was a large block of ice completely surrounding it. Kyle started melting it, which relieved Landon, but then began burning his hand.

"Kyle! Stop!" Landon swatted Kyle's hand away from him, which angered Kyle and set a bush on fire. She inside of my house and almost starting burning it to flames. But I covered both of their eyes, led them inside of a closet with Landon's help, and turned on the lights.

"Kyle, Olivia, listen to me. And if you try to hurt me in any way, I can do many things that you don't want to happen, like exposing your secret." I winked to Landon, but Olivia and Kyle slinked down to the ground and sat down, but continued looking at me.

"I know that I should've believed Mrs. Ashwood and listened to her when it came to talking about the full moon, but it turns out that I, the one who didn't listen, would be the one trying to calm both of you down from results of the full moon. But listen to me girls, I know that you are both very sweet and kind, while tonight you guys both acted almost in the exact opposite ways. So please, stop!" I sent Landon upstairs to retrieve my phone. When he handed it to me, I played the video I recorded of Kyle almost trying to _kill_ Olivia.

When I looked at Olivia, the distant, evil look on her face was gone. Her eyes no longer glowed red, but were her regular bluish-brown color. And her expression softened while she continued watching the video.

But her sweet, innocent look on her face disappeared, and soon became twice as bad as before. She and Kyle grimaced, and reached for my arms as they dragged me out of the closet, up the stairs, and into my room. They both pinned me down to the bed, and began their torture. Kyle stuck out her fists and started burning my arms, while Olivia dug her nails into my skin and scraped it as hard as she could. I yelped with pain, and tried signaling Landon, while Olivia and Kyle continued hurting me.

"LANDON! LANDON!" I yelled frantically. He ran up the stairs and flew into my bedroom with a metal pan in one hand and a phone in the other. Landon whacked Kyle in the back of her head with the pan, causing her to fall to the ground. He then did the same to Olivia, who dropped to the ground almost twice as quickly.

I heard the sound of a car horn and saw lights on a car as it pulled into my driveway and into the garage. It wasn't hard for me to know that it was either Cole or Mom and Dad. I wasn't sure what would be worse; Cole thinking that Landon and I were getting "frisky" (if you know what I mean) and him ratting me out to my parents, or my parents seeing it firsthand and completely not trusting me.

"Landon, leave. Now." I pushed him down the stairs that can't be seen from the front door and out the back door. He was about to say something, but I quickly shut the door and sprinted up the stairs and hopped into my pajamas. Carefully, I slipped the pan under the bed, crawled under the sheets, and pretended to be asleep, even though it was only 10:47.

The sound of keys jingling in the door made me think that it would make Kyle and Olivia wake up and return to how they were, but no matter how loud the sound or how bright it was, they wouldn't wake up at all. It turned out it was Cole, who came home to grab his jacket after his football game because his team was going out for ice cream to celebrate winning their first game of the season. He was in and out of the house faster than a lightning bolt.

I ended up actually crashing on my bed about five minutes after Cole had left. That was definitely a crazy night! Maybe next time I should listen to _all_ of Mrs. Ashwood's warnings and tips. After all, she _was _a mermaid back in the 90s.

Kyle woke up at about 9:30, her eyes crusty and her neck sore. She looked around, and saw me staring directly at her.

"AAH!" Kyle jumped from her sleeping bag. "My freaking god! Were you watching me sleep? You know you're not Edward Cullen, right?" I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes at her last joke she told. Olivia woke up not soon after, looking around and examining the room. She held a confused look on her face, but once they were both a little bit more awake, I explained to them the full moon and showed them the video.

"Oh, yeah!" Olivia said. "I remember Kyle was trying to, like, kill me or something!" Kyle's face quickly turned dark red, almost like blood. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Oops." Kyle spoke.

"Anything else we need to know about last night?" Olivia asked. I scanned my memory, checking if there was anything else they needed to know.

Landon!

"Um… Yeah… Funny story…" I scratched the back of my head anxiously. "Landon… He kinda… you know…" They both stared at me with blank expressions glued to their faces.

"Landon knows." The moment I said it, I instantly regretted it, but they would find out sooner than later! And besides, if they found out that he knows our secret and I knew, but I didn't tell them, they would _never_ trust me again! Okay, so maybe never was a bit of a stretch, but _still_!

Upon hearing this, Olivia's jaw dropped. When she tried to speak, her voice stammered. Kyle was just plain shocked; I wasn't sure if she was somewhat relieved or slightly embarrassed. But either way, there was nothing I could do about it, and that's that.

**Hey there, friendly reader! Haha I just sounded like a total nerd, didn't I? Oh well. Anyways, thanks for reading Chapter 5! Were you shocked? Please please please please please please PLEASE leave a review if you read it! To my anonymous readers: I see you! No seriously, I can check the story's traffic stats. So be warned…**

**Big shoutout to Marill96 for ideas and tips for writing this chapter! Don't forget to go read her (finally finished, haha) story, H2O! You can find it under my list of Favorite Stories on my profile.**

**Anyways… I've been kinda busy with school lately but I've been trying to write and update often so… sorry if this chapter kinda sucks! Haha but seriously…**

**Big kiss to YOU for reading this! Mwah! **


	6. Important Announcement: Please Read

IMPORTANT:

Dear followers,

I think I may have given up on my story, The Mysteries and Magic of the Moon Pool. I loved writing it and I love writing in general. I just don't see how I can get anywhere with it.

So I may need your help.

There are 2 options:

1. Keep going with my current story. I don't know how, but if you readers have faith in my story, then so will I.

2. Start an entirely new H2O story. I'm definitely still stating on here (duh.) but it'll be... Different. There might be similar characters (not too similar), but there will also be entirely new characters, new plot, new location, new island, new everything.

What do YOU think?

With love, mochimochimochi32 :)

(PS: there's a reason I haven't been on here since forever, but I'm sorry. I do get busy though, plus MAJOR writers block :/ its sucks)

(PPS: If you have any suggestions either for option 1 or 2, feel free to PM me leave pave a comment, it makes all the difference and makes this girl (*points thumbs towards self*) happy :) )


End file.
